The Second Chance
by Hermione475
Summary: Info - it has been four years scents the peace conference in Switzerland they gang came back only to be missing one of there members of witch decided to stay behind but that’s all about to change when to of her best friends are getting married she c
1. Heartbreak and Porposal Plans

1The Second Chance

Info - it has been four years scents the peace conference in Switzerland they gang came back only to be missing one of there members of witch decided to stay behind but that's all about to change when to of her best friends are getting married she comes back to only to reopen the problems that has hunted her for the past four years. Then things take a turn for the worse.

Disclaimer : I don't own the power rangers but I do own some of the characters in the story.

Chapter One

-At The Bar After A Foot Ball Game-

"That's was a great game man we stomped the day lights out of those tigers huh looks over at Jason as he took a sip of his beer .

"Yeah" said Jason don't think I would redo a thing if I had the chance." said Tommy.

" I don't know about that bro ." said Jason

" I do." said Tommy

"I don't think that I would I'm happy Kim's happy what more could a guy ask for." Said Tommy

"yeah what more could any one else ask for." said Jason

"Hey man you ok you don't seem to be in a very good mood." said Tommy

"Just feeling a little under the weather bro." said Jason

"I take it something happen between you and the new girl friend Katie what's her name?" asked Tommy looking over at Jason

"Katie smith." said Jason

"Yeah that's it." Said Tommy takes a drank of his beer.

"Its not good bro." said Jason

"Man she makes your 4th girl friend this month." said Tommy

"Yeah and I caught her with some other dude bro." said Jason

"Man I know this is probably not the best time but this is the life. I don't think I would redo a thing if I had the chance what do you thank of getting married?" Asked Tommy

"What you mean?" asked Jason

"Getting married what you think about it?" Asked Tommy

"Well I don't know." said Jason looking confused

"Well Christmas is coming up and I thing well I'm quite sure I'm going to ask Kim to marry me.

I mean we have been together scents high school." said Tommy

"That's awesome bro." Said Jason smiling

"Yeah Iv already got the ring and every thing." Said Tommy as he takes a small box out of his left pocket

"Cool." said Jason as he looked at the black box

" Now if I can get her by herself every cents she moved in with Sha they do the well what ever here and Trini used to do when they were in school." said Tommy

"That's going to be hard." Said Jason laughs

"Yeah I know." Said Tommy

"Seems like just yesterday that toughs two hug out together its been what four years?" Asked Tommy

"Yeah" said Jason taking a sip of his beer

"Hum I think I got an idea to get Kim alone with you bro." said Jason

"Oh really do tell." said Tommy

"I'll take her and the others to the movies instead of her Sha." said Jason

"You know that just might work." Said Tommy

"Yeah" said Jason

"What about what's her face she don't really like you hanging with us?" Asked Tommy

"I dumped her." Said Jason

"Oh" Said Tommy

"Yeah" said Jason

-Tommy's cell rings - "Oh man its Kim." said Tommy

"Answer it now is the perfect time to ask her out for that night so Sha wont invite her to the movies." said Jason

"Yeah" said Tommy as he answers his phone- "Hello" said Tommy a little more high pitched then he expected.

"Hey" said Kim from the other end of the phone

"Hey you sound happy what's up?" Asked Tommy

" Trini is coming back!!" said Kim

"Really? " asked Tommy

"Yeah" said Kim

" That's great." said Tommy happily

"Yeah well she's got to finish out the semester but she said she would be down after." Said Kim

"That's good." said Tommy

"Yeah so what you up to?" Asked Kim

"Celebrating we won the game agents the tigers." said Tommy

"That's great." Said Kim

"Yeah so I was thinking you got any thing to do to night?" asked Tommy

"Nope." Said Kim

"Well I was wondering you want to go catch a movie and get a bit to eat?" Asked Tommy

"Sounds good to me." said Kim

"Great see you around Seven then." said Tommy

"Ok see you then." said Kim

"Ok" said Tommy surprised

"love you bye" said Kim and Tommy together and hanging up

-Tommy closes his phone-" well its all set" said Tommy

"Yep now to call the others." said Jason taken out his phone and Calls Sha first-

"Hello" said Sha on the other end of the phone

"Hey Sha." said Jason

"Oh hey Jas" said Sha

"I was wondering if you and the others wanted to catch a movie?" Asked Jason

"Oh um I would but I was going some were with rocky." Said Sha

"Oh ok you to have fun and don't do nothing I wouldn't do." said Jason

- laughs- "Were going dancing Jas." said Sha

-laughs- Rocko dancing?" said Jason laughing Amber: -laughs- "Yeah well i better go he's here" said Sha

"Alright be careful and have fun." said Jason

"We will," said Sha a few minutes later hangs up -cell rings -Zack if your there i need to talk to you man

-Zack Hurries and answers his cell-" Hey Man." Said Zack

"Hey can I ask you a favor?" Jason

"Sure Jas-man." said Zack

"I was wondering if you wanted to go and catch a movie that is if you and Ang is not doing any thing." said Jason

"Can I bring Ang with me?" Asked Zack

"Yeah sure." said Jason

"Ok let me call Ang." said Zack

"Ok" said Jason

"Bye Jas." said Zack

"Bye." said Jason

- They hang up and Zack calls Ang-

"Hello" Said Ang on the other end of the phone

"Hey Ang." said Zack

"Hey Zackie." said Ang

"You got any plans for tonight?" asked Zack

"Yeah we're post to go to the play to night member." said Ang

"Oh man I told Jas we would catch a movie with him well i didn't exactly say I would but I better call him back before he thinks we are going." said Zack

"Ok" said Ang

"ill see you at the play." said Zack

"Ok see you there." said Ang

" Bye" Said Zack

"Bye Zackie." said Ang- they hang up and Zack calls Jas back-

"Hello" said Jason

"Hey bro" Said Zack

"Hey so are we on for to night?" Asked Jason

"sorry bro I forgot we're going to a play." said Zack

"Oh ok well have fun." said Jason

"Ok we will and sorry bro." Said Zack

"Its ok Ash: well I better go I got to get ready." Said Zack

"Ok bye" said Jason they hang up

"Well?" asked Tommy

"Zack's going out to a play with Ang." said Jason

"Oh" said Tommy

"Yeah ill see if Adam ,Billy and Kat will go." said Jason calling Adam

"Hello" said Adam on the other end of the phone

"Hey man you busy?" Asked Jason

Amber: "Well kind of what's up?" Asked Adam

" I was going to see if you was wanting to go to the movies." said Jason

"Oh well I would but me and Tanga are going skating ." said Adam

"Oh that's cool man." said Jason

"Sorry" said Adam

"its ok " said Jason

"I better go she's getting antsy ." said Adam

-laughs- "Ok bye man ." said Jason

Amber: "bye." said Adam they hang up and Jason calls Billy

-Kat answers Billy's cell-" Hello"

"Hey" said Jas on the other end of the phone

"Oh hey Jas." Said Kat

"Let me guess you and Billy are going out?" Asked Jason

"Umm yeah we are out one a dear at the moment he's in the bath room why?" asked Kat

"I was just wondering if you guys wanted to go to the movies but I can see you two are busy." said Jason

"Yeah sorry." said Kat

"Its ok I hope you two have a great time Kat." said Jason

"We will." said Kat Ash: bye Kat

- they say there goodbyes and hang up-

"I take it as a no huh." said Tommy

"Yeah you picked the right time to ask Kim out bro. There all out on dates -sighs-

"Hey you going to be ok?" Asked Tommy

I don't know." said Jason

"Don't worry man there's some one out there for you." said Tommy

"Yeah right." Said Jason

"Well its almost Seven I better go you need a rid home?" Asked Tommy

Ash:" Yeah" Said Jason

"Ok" Said Tommy -taking Jas home -"You sure your going to be ok man?" Asked Tommy

"I'll call Emily and see if she's free." said Jason getting out of the car they say there good byes and Jason shuts the door and goes inside his house and Calles Emily.

-The phone rings-" Hello"

"Is Emily there?" Asked Jason

"No she's out with her boy friend can take a message?" asked Emily's mother

"Nah that's alright thanks anyway." said Jason disappointed and he hangs up sitting back in a chair "Man this suck"

- The cat jumps up on the book shelf and nocks off a picture of him and Tri at the peace conf and breaks the frame-

"Stupid cat." said Jason cleans up the glass and puts the picture back up-

-Tommy pulls up at Kim's starts to nock on the apartment door to have it come open as he reaches for it to nock-"Kimie you home?" asked Tommy.

"Yeah ill be down in a sec." said Kim from up stairs

"Ok take your time." said Tommy closing the door and sitting in a chair to wait for Kim

"Ok" said Kim from up stairs

So when is Tri post to be here?" asked Tommy

"In about three weeks." said Kim

"Cool I have not told Jas yet." said Tommy

"Ok good i don't know how he'd take that news." said Kim

"I know he caught his girlfriend cheating on him." said Tommy

"Oh my gosh. -walks downstairs- is he going to be ok?" asked Kim

" I don't know he said he would but who knows he really has not been the same scents the conference if you ask me." said Tommy

"Yeah I know I have picked up on it to" said Kim

"If you don't mind me asking why would he not take it to well?" asked Tommy looking confused

"Well him and Tri got into a fight before he left." said Kim

"Really what about?" asked Tommy looking very shocked.

"Tri wouldn't say." said Kim

"Oh." said Tommy as he gets up.

"Well you ready?" asked Kim

"Uh huh. You want to get something to eat first?" asked Tommy

"Sure." said Kim

"Cool." said Tommy as they leave to start the most important night of there lives

N/A: well there's the First Chapter … Chapter 2 will come out soon if you like it please review this is Hermione475 signing off until next time


	2. The Proposal and One Chaotic Mess

1CHAPTER: 2 The Big Question

Disclaimer : I don't own the power rangers but I do own some of the characters in the story

-Tommy pulls up to the restraint gets out and opens Kim's door for her-

"Why thank you kind sir." said Kim taking Tommy's arm

"Your welcome miss." said Tommy as they walk into the restante

" Aw Mr. Oliver right this way." said the waiter as h takes them to a table with a rose in the middle of the table sitting them down and giving them a menu and walking away-

"Um Kim I know its not Christmas yet would you mind if I gave you one of your presents early?" Asked Tommy

"No I don't mind." Said Kim

- Tommy takes the small box out of his pocket walks over hands her the box and stands there-

-Kim opens the box and gasps as she watches Tommy get down on one knee-

"I know that I'm not the riches person in the world but would you marry me Kimberly hart?" Asked Tommy

-Kim starts crying tears of happiness- yes yes I will." said Kim

"Really!! You mean it?" asked Tommy

"Yes I mean it." Said Kim as she hugged him

"You have no idea how happy you just made me." said Tommy

"Same here." said Kim smiling

- Tommy slides the ring on her finger and kisses her-" Marry Christmas Kimie." Tommy

"Merry Christmas." said Kim as there food gets there-

"It on the house son." said Tommy's uncle as he set the plats down on the table

In Switzerland

" Three more week and I'm done rubbing her eye's when she hears some one nock on the door- " Coming said Trini getting up and going to the door and opening it" Oh hi Miles what brings you here?" Asked Trini

"Just thought id drop by to see you." said Miles

"Oh would you like to come in?" Asked Trini moving aside so he could come in

-Miles walks in and closes the door behind him - "so."

-Trini clears her throat - "Sorry about the mess just been busy looking over papers for the test if I have to take them." said Trini as starts cleaning up

Oh I see you don't have to clean up for me." said Miles

"Its ok I'd have to do it before I leave anyway." Said Trini

"ok need help?" Asked Miles

-Smiles- "Surly you have something better to do." said Trini

"Nope I don't." Said Miles

"Well ok then is there something you came over here for I mean other then just to come over?" Asked Trini

"Well I wanted to see if you wanted to go out." said Miles

"Oh umm ok I guess." said Trini

"Alright." said Miles as he set down

"Just let me put my things in my bag and I'll be ready." said Trini as walked to her bed room a few minutes comes back-" Ok ready when you are." said Trini

"Alright then lets go." said Miles

Alright." Trini reaches over and gets here purse and they leave and go to a club.

"You want to dance?" asked Trini

"Sure." Miles taking Trini by the hand and they go out on the floor.

"So what are you going to do wail we are off?" Asked Trini

"I don't know." said Miles pulling Trini closer

"Oh." said Trini

"Yeah my family could care less if I came back." said Miles

"Man well if you want you can come with me." said Trini

"Really!!" Said Miles

-laughs yeah if you can put up with my dads bad jokes that is." said Trini making Miles laugh

"I have not seen any of them for four years." said Trini

"Wow that's a while." said Miles

"Yeah I know it would be nice to have some one to come with me." said Trini

Then I'm your guy." said Miles

"Hum." said Trini

"what second thoughts about taking me with you ." Miles making himself and Trini laugh

"Would I do that? No but now that you Munchen it." said Trini

"What?" asked Miles

"Nah your cute ill bring you." said Trini

-laughs- "Why thank you ." said Miles

Amber: "Don't mention it -smiles and kisses him on the check-" Thanks for being a good friend." said Trini

Ash: Ash: don't mention it." said Miles as he smiles and kisses Trini-

-Trini kisses him back with out thinking -

At Kim's and sha apartment

"HE DID what!! " said Sha excitedly

"He proposed!!" said Kim excitedly

Sha grabs Kim by the hands and they jump up and down-

" I wish Trini was here though girl then this would perfect." said Kim

"Well what are you doing call her." said Sha "Ok I well." said Kim takes out her cell and calls Trini.

-Trini wakes up sleepy-" Hello." said Trini

"Hey Tri." said Kim form the other end of the phone

"Hi Kim." said Trini

"Guess what." said Kim

"What." said Trini still sleepy

"Tommy Proposed!!" said Kim

-Trini Jumps up knocking Miles out of the bed-" He what " said Trini exited

"He Proposed" said Kim almost screaming over the phone

"THAT'S GREAT!!" said Trini just as loud as Kim

"I know I'm so happy!!" said Kim

I guess so." said Trini

You guess so? I know I'm happy." said Kim

"Sorry girl I had a long night." said Trini

"Oh well I'll let you get back to sleep girl." said Kim

"Ok I'll see you in a few I don't have to take my test so I can come back early I should be there Amber: should be there to night." said Trini

"That's great I cant wait to see you Tri." Said Kim

"I know same here." said Trini

"Well get some sleep and ill see you soon." said Kim

"Ok bye Kim. Trini hands up to see Miles looking at her- "I'm sorry did I wake you? Asked Trini crawl back into the bed

"Nah." said Miles

"You sure lays back down next to him

"I'm sure." said Miles kissing Trini passion "The head master called and we don't have to take our test and my friends getting married so I'm leaving tonight ok with you?" Asked Trini

"Fine with me. Now were was we said Miles as he kissed Tri on the neck

Back at Kim's

"Hey I thought u said tri would be here to night?" asked Tommy

"That's what she said on the phone." said Kim

"Its almost 830 and every one is getting tired." said Tommy

"And this is my fault?" asked Kim

"No kimie I did not say that." said Tommy

"Well lets go Amber: someone is knocking on the door . They walk in the living room-" Come in." said Kim yelling at the door

-Trini walks in but does not look like the Trini they grew up with-

"TRINI!! -hugs her- I cant believe your finely back." said Kim

"I'm not back just visiting." said Trini

" A visit?" asked Kim

"Yeah I can't stay to long." Said Trini

"Why not I thought you was coming back for good ?" Asked Kim

-Trini Shakes her head no-

"But.." said Kim

"I'm sorry kimie." said Trini

"Aw are you at least coming to the wedding?" Kim

"I wouldn't miss it." said Trini as she smiles at Yay!" said Kim handing her an invite

"Oh um I hope you don't mind I brought some one with me." said Trini

"I don't mind any friend of yours is a friend of mine." Said Kim

"Kim this is miles. Miles this is Kim." Said Trini

"Hi nice to meet you Miles." said Kim

"Hi nice to meet you to Kim." Said Miles

-Tommy comes in and gets Tri by the hand and drags here into the den-" EVERY ONE LOOK WHO'S HERE." said Tommy

"Tri!!" they all say together

-Trini hugs everyone and looks over and see's Jason sitting there - "Hello Jason." said Trini looking over at him

"Hey." Said Jason

-Miles walks up behind Trini and puts his arms around here-" This place is great." said Miles

"Yeah and who the heck are you lover boy." said Jason glaring at Miles

"Oh sorry I'm miles." said miles

"Just inviting yourself huh." said Jason

"No I did ." said Trini stepping forward

"Why'd you invite him?" Asked Jason

Amber: because I wanted to Jason." said Trini

So you just brought him with out asking!" yelled Jason

"Look buddy what's your problem?" asked Miles

"My problem is that you wasn't invited here. Looks coldly at Trini- according to me neither of you!" Yelled Jason

"I should have never came back here its was just a mistake. I'm sorry kimie." Trini ash she goes to the door gets Miles by the hand -

"lets just go." said Trini

-sighs- Ok." said Miles he follows Trini and she leaves crying

" JASON!" yelled Kim

"What." Said Jason

"You just made Trini leave you jerk." said Kim

"Good." Said Jason crossing his arms

-gasps-" If she doesn't come to my wedding so help me god I will never forgive you ." said Kim

"Jason You go and apologize." said Tommy

"Yeah right this minute." said Kim

"We did not tell you because we wanted to surprise you I don't know what happen that night and I don't care.

"No Im not going to do it I don't care what either of you say." said Jason

" Im never talking to you again!!" said Kim

"So I don't really care all you do is wine any way."said Jason causing Kim to gasps this hurts that hurts I broke an nail BLA." said Jason

-Kim him across the face and walks away-

" Honey wait. -goes after Kim- Kimie talk to me." said Tommy

" No!" yelled Kim as she picked up her pace

-Tommy gets her by the shoulder and turns her around-" Hey you ok?" asked Tommy

"Why did Jason have to do that?" Asked Kim

"I don't know but I promise he's not going to get way with making you cry." said Tommy as he wiped away the tears off her face.

" Do I really whine all the time?" Asked Kim

"No you don't." said Tommy as he kisses her on the forehead .

-Sha walks in with Kate -" God girl you ok?" asked Sha setting down next to Kim

" No" said Kim

" That jerk should not have done that what's his prob any way?" Kate

"Him and Tri got into it." said Kim

" Yeah we know that we were standing here." said Sha

" yeah I mean he just blew up for no reason." said Kate

"I know." said Kim said Kim as she put her head in Tommy's lap

"yeah and she looks so different now her hairs cut up to her shoulders with a wave in it and she wares black now." said Sha

"yeah." said Kim

"I know what a difference four years make huh." said Kate

"Well hon if your going to be ok I'm going to let you ladies chit chat wail I go and put Jason in his place for talking to Tri like that and for making you cry." said Tommy getting up

" Ok." said Kim

-Tommy walks into the dinning room - "Jason what the Hell was That about!" yelled Tommy

"What do you mean?" asked Jason

"Oh don't even act like you don't know what I'm talking about you jumping on Tri and make making her and her friend leave and if that was not enough you treated Kim like a dog in her on house with all of her friends and ME watching." said Tommy

"Well she shouldn't have said what she said to me then Bro." said Jason

"She did not say any thing to you Jason." said Tommy

"Well she invited her without asking me."said Jason

"I don't recall it being your choice who comes to her house." said Tommy glaring at Jason

"Well then ill leave." said Jason getting up

"look your BOTH our friends I don't know what happened between you to out there I don't really care all I know is that earlier you were saying that you should have done things different maybe this is your chance. And weather you like it or not she is here nothing is going to change that and if you ever make Kim cry again I will mop the floor with your ass leader or not do I make myself clear." said Tommy getting in Jason's face

" Ok.. ok im sorry." said Jason

"I'm not the one that you need to be telling sorry to man you did not hurt me by saying mean things to your friends it was them." said Kim

"I'll tell Kim that I'm sorry." said Jason

"And?" asked Tommy

"And that I shouldn't have said those things to her." said Jason

" And what about Tri." asked Tommy

"Im not apologizing to her." said Jason

"What the hell Jason u have not seen her in four years." said Tommy

" yeah so." said Jason

" SO!" said Tommy not believing his ears

"We got into it man and it didn't turn out to good." said Jason

-sighs-" Fine but if this happens to be the last time you see her then it'll be your on fait all I can say is this things happen for a reason not every one gets these kinds of chances I did and I jumped on it and if you have and scents at all you'll do the same.

take it from some one who knows what there talking about." said Tommy

"What you talking about?"Asked Jason

"sighs nothing never mind its not going to make a difference what I try to say I'll go and get Kim

-Tommy goes into the kitchen- "babe can I talk to you a minute please " asked Tommy

"Ok." said Kim getting up and going into the kitchen

" Jason has something he wants to tell you." said Tommy

"Ok I'm listening." said Kim looking at Jason

" I'm sorry I did not mean to blow up on you little sis." said Jason

"You mean it?" asked Kim

" Yeah I mean it." said Jason

"Good."said Kim

"Well I guess I'm going to go now." said Jason

"Why." asked Kim

"So you guys can do what ever." said Jason

You sure you don't wanna stay and hang out?" asked Tommy

"I might come back latter." Said Jason as he gathered up his things and leaves

N/A Well there it is once again if you like what your reading review and if you have any ideas that you would like to see in the story let me know and ill do my best to put it in there if I can chapter 3 will be out as soon as I can get it all fixed up this is Hermione475 calling it a night.


	3. I have A what

_Chapter 3- I have a what _

"God i can't believe that ASS Hole i'm sorry miles this isn't how things were suppose to go." said Trini as she steps on the accelerator to make here black Jeep go faster

"Its OK Trini i understand that hes jealous." said Miles

: "But he still had no right to treat u that way." said Trini

:" Trini its fine." Said Miles

:" I should have figured that he would do something like this him and his Steuben ass. Trini looks over what are you smiling at you goober

:"You said ass." said Miles Laughing making Trini smile

"Yeah so. smiles if thats a joke u and Daddy will get along just fine." said Trini as they pulled up into her parents yard

"Wow you mean he has got the Christmas light and the desecrations up yet thats strange." said Trini

" what you mean?" Asked Miles

"Normally he has them up by now it was always there favorite thing to do." said Trini

"Oh i see." said Miles

"So you want to go meet them?"Asked Trini looking over at Miles if you don't want to meet them now we can got rent a hole tell and just call it a night ."Said Trini

"Sure i'd love to meet your parents." said Miles

amber atchley: -laughs-" You sound so happy about that. - takes the keys out of the egntion - I don't know how there going to react they don't know that im here." said Trini

Trust me they'll be happy your here." said Miles

"I hope so.- leans over and kisses him- Im really glad that you came with me." Said Trini as they get out of the Jeep and walk up to the door and Tri nocks.

"If you want to run away now is the time." said Trini making Miles laugh

"No way im running.: Said Miles making Trini laugh as she nocks again

"COMING!!" said Kelly

-Trini holds her breath when she hears her moma's voice on the other side of the door-

- Kelly opens the door up-

-Trini just stands there just looking at her momma-

"Trini?" said Kelly not sure who she was looking at

" Uh huh." said Trini

"Oh my god its so good to see you!!" said Kelly as she hugs Trini.

" Ummm mom can't breath." said Trini

Oh sorry."Said Kelly as she let go.

"Moma this is Miles he's my umm..." said Trini

Your what?" Asked Trini's dad as he walks to the door

"Friend." said Trini gulping when she seen her dad walk up

"Oh" -hugs Trini- you been OK?" Asked her dad

"Yeah daddy im fine." said Trini

"Good." said her dad as a little four year old runs up to him

" Hey were's every boddies goins." said the four year old little girl

"No were your sisters here." said her dad as he picked her up

" YAY!" said the little girl

-Trini looks very confused at the little girl and back at her parents-

Trini this is your little sister Ami." said her dad

"Oook." said Trini

" What is something wrong?" Asked Kelly looking at Trini

:" Uh no not really just that you guys returned the plan tickits that i sent you, didn't call, and some how you could not find the time to call and tell me that i had a little sister." said Trini

"Well we had to return the plane tickets because your mother couldntcouldn't, couldest, wouldn't, coolant, could, count, coldest, Clint, shouldn't" / go and I wasnt goin to leave her he.re and i did call." said Trini's Dad

"You guys couldn't find one time in four years to come down daddy." Asked Trini

"My work wont let me Trini." said her dad

-sighs-" It would just have been nice here form some one every once in awail and I never got one call from you guys Just Kim and she did'nt even tell me about Ami." said Trini

I sent letters and i tried calling but everytime i did u were busy." said her dad

Its OK but.." said Trini

"But?"Asked her dad

"Arnt you guys to old to have a year old?" asked Trini smiling

"Oh haha very funny." Said Kelly

"Me don't get it." said Ami making her Dad laugh "Me gots a brother to -looks at miles?" Asked Ami

-Trini starts shivering-"umm can we come in please?" asked Trini

Oh of course." said Kelly as the steped out of the door way

-They walk in out of the cold night into the house were they can see them better Tri notices them looking at her funney -" What is it something wrong?" asked Trini

What happened to your hair!! and why are u wearing all black?" asked Kelly

" I had it cute and becouse," said Trini as she forgets that she is waring a penagram neckless and takes her coat off

"Oh my god what's that around your neck!" Asked her dad

"Its just a neckless daddy." said Trini

"Ew purdie." reaches for it." said Ami reaches for the neckless "Me want me want

" No Ami sweetie dont touch that." said Kelly

"Why me likes it?" asled Ami

"Yeah why?" asked Trini

"Its not a good symbol sweetie." said Kelly looking over at Trini

" So what are you saying?" asked Trini

"Its an evil symbol." said Kelly

"Well gee i don't guess I need to show you my tatoo on my ancal and my bellie button ring then huh." said Trini

"Oh my god!" said her parents at the same time

-sighs-" what now have i gown a tell and a set of horns." asked Trini

"Daddy mommy can i goes and watches blue cluws please." said Ami

" Yes you can." said Kelly

"Sissy come to?" Asked Ami

" No not right now sweetie me and daddy are going to talk to your sister isn't that right daddy." said Kelly

"Oh OK."Said Ami as she gets down and goes and gets Miles by the hand and drags him to her room to watch Blues Clues.

"You guys are over acting." said Trini

" No we are not." said her dad

" Its not that big of a dill." said Trini

"Yes it is you've changed." said Kelly

"Not really im still the same person that i was before." said Trini

"Then why change your hair and clothes?"Asked her dad

"I wanted to daddy." said Trini

"Why?" Asked her dad

"I felt like it well i see that im just goin to have a blast i have been here an hour and iv all ready been kicked out of kim's house and ten to one you'll do the same thing . I never should have came back." said Trini

"Now wait just a minute im not gonna kick you out and dont u ever think i will." said Kelly

"You meay not but you want to your just not saying it out loud ." said Trini

" Your wrong." said Kelly

"Ok what ever." said Trini sighing

"Fine you want to go then go not like you wanted to see us anyway." said Kelly

"What do you think im doing here it was a surpise why the hell do you think that i did not call i thought that i would actully have fun for a chang but i guess thats out sents all i have gotten is the 3rd degree from every one for what im waring and wut i look like or becouse i brought my friend becouse he does not even have a family." said Trini waiting for her parents to say something.

"Its just not you thats all." said Kelly

"Its been for years did you expct me to look the same?" asked Trini

"No." said both her parents at the same time

"Then what's the problem?" asked Trini

"You didnt seem to happy to hear you have a little sister." said Kelly

well if i was told that might have been prevented and i never said that in the first place." said Trini

"The look on your face when we said it said different." said Kelly

"What look?" asked Trini

"You know wut look

"If i did i wold not be asking . oh and im not taking the neckless off Miles gave it to me and keeps the dreams away and he not just my friend he's my boy friend i cute my hair cuz 1 of my friends is a hair dresser and these are my school close. saud Trini taking a deep breath

"Boyfriend? so you lied about him. said Kelly

" No we were not going to say any thing but sents im being interagated." said Trini

Miles comes back in the living room -" Umm i hope you wanted her to go to sleep." said Miles

"Ill take her to her room." said Trini's dad

" Ok" said Miles walking over to Trini

" Let me know when you get ready to go."said Trini looking up at Miles

"All right." said Miles

"What is it momma some thing wrong?" asked Trini

"Everything." said Kelly

"Ok if its us we'll go any thing i can help with?" asked Trini

"Yeah Miss's K any thing we can do?" asked Miles

"Yeah bring back my daughter the real Trini." said Kelly

" MOM!! what's wrong with me?"Trini

"Exactly what i'm wondering." said Kelly

"There's nothing wrong with me moma." said Trini

"Well what in the world are you thinking? your hair was fine the way it was .and thats not the school uniform." said Kelly

"what do you want me to do go out to the jeep and change? And i like my hair now it don't get in my way." said Trini not waiting for a answer and goes out to the jep and gets some close and changes there is that better?" asked Trini coming out of the bathroom

N/A well there you have it chapter 3 i know it kinda leaves you hanging but that leaves room for the next chapter well this is Hermione saying good night and see ya next time readers


	4. standing on rocky ground

Disclamer I do not own the power rangers

"Yeah." said Kelly

" You try and do something nice for some one and you get it thrown in your face. mom why have u guys not put the lights up and decorated for Christmas?" Asked Trini

"Good question. Honey why haven▓t we?" asked Kelly "Just have not had time dear with work and all we have not done it for a wail now." said Trini's Dad

" Well we've got the time now. and if Trini and Miles would like to help we surely could finish in no time at all." said: Kelly

-Miles looks confused and kinda nerves-"I have never done that before I don't know how." said Miles "You don▓t know how to put up Christmas decorations?" asked Kelly

"No ma▓am." said Miles gulping

"Well then you'll learn." said Kelly

"Yeah its fun." said Trini getting Miles by the hand "Alright then lets get started." said Kelly

"Ok I▓ll get daddy. -Trini walks in the bed room to find her dad crying-"Daddy what▓s wrong?" asked Trini walking over to her dad - Trini▓s▓s dad stops crying when he see▓s Trini▓s come into the room- oh nutting

"People don't normal cry when there's nothing wrong daddy."said Trini "Its nothing ok." said Trin▓s Dad

"But daddy." said Trini

"Its nothing!" said Trini's dad said

"It me isn't it?" asked Trini

" You've changed Trini whether you think so or not. but im willing to get used to it." said Trini's Dad

"I don't under stand what have I done that▓s so bad. we are going to start decorating I told momma that I was coming to get you." said Trini "Alright I▓ll go and get the stuff from the basement." said Trine's Dad

" Need help?" asked Trini

"Sure." said Trini's dad

"Ok." said Trini -They go to the basement and get the boxes of Christmas stuff-

-AT KIM'S HOUSE-  
"Hey you ok every ones gone." asked Tommy as he sits down next to Kim-" Got something on your mine you have been up here the hole party." said Tommy

"Well its just this whole Tri and Jas thing .It makes me wonder what happened between those to." said Kim

"Yeah I know what ever happen it must have been very bad." said Tommy

" yeah," said Kim

"I can't even get him to talk about it," said Tommy

"If you can't get him to talk about it then no one prolly will not even his mom." said Kim "I don't know I have not asked her." said Tommy

"Well there▓s got tp be someone he's talked to." said Kim

" What about Tri?" Asked Tommy

"She wont tell me." said Kim

"What about her parents you think that they know?" asked Tommy "I think that im going to call his mom and see if she knows any thing." said Tommy "Ok." said Kim as Tommy takes out his cell and calls jas mom "Hello." said Jason's mom

" Hey Miss Scott this it Tommy." Tommy

"Hey Tommy." said Jason's Mom

"I know that its getting late but I was wondering do you know what happen between Jas and Trini wail they were at the conference?" asked Tommy

"Didn▓t Jas tell you?"Asked Jason's mom "Um no. I would not be asking but she came back because Kim and me are getting married and he just snapped when he seen her" Said Tommy .  
"Oh dear." said Jason's mom with worry in her voice

"Yeah it really was not like him at all." said Tommy " Ok ill tell you what happened." said Jason's mom

"Thanks Miss Scott we would really like to know," said Tommy

-Jason's mom tells him what happened wail Tommy paid close attain-

"No way she would not get in to something like that. That would be like going to the dark side voluntary that don't make any scents why would she do that." said Tommy not believing what he just head.  
"I know," said Jason's mom

"Did he say why she did it?" asked Tommy "No I don't think that he wanted to talk about it what ever the reason it hurt him really bad he's not acted like himself scents." said Jason's mom

Will that▓s for sure thanks Miss Scott." said Tommy "Uh huh." said Jason's mom

"Will ill let you go scents its so lat." said Tommy as they say good bye Tommy hangs up the phone and looks over at Kim "What did she say?" asked Kim

"She left him for some one else and they were the wrong kinda people." said Tommy "Oh man." Said Kim

"Yeah and he did not tell her why. You think that you could find out or should I attempt?" Asked Tommy "You can if you want." said Kim

"Do you want me to?" asked Tommy "Yeah." said Kim

"Ok ill be back that is if you want me to stay with ya tonight." said Tommy "Ok ill see ya when you get back." said Kim

"You get some sleep you look like you need it ill be back in a little wail ok." said Tommy

"Ok."said Kim laying down

"Don't worry ill fix this ok."Said Tommy as he covers her up.  
'I know you will." said Kim with her eyes closed -Tommy goes over to Jason's and knocks on his door-

- Jason answers the door "hey man what's up?" asked Jason

"Just came by to see how ya was after this after noon so how are ya?" asked Tommy

"Im doing good." said Jason

"Look man your mom told me what happen." said Tommy "She did?" asked Jason not looking to happy

"Yeah w hy didn▓t u say anything man ?" asked Tommy

"Because I didn't know how you guys would react and I didn▓t want you guys to be mad at Trini." said Jason

Man if you guys want to call it quiets that▓s up to both of you are still our friends. but if you don't mind me asking why all this happened?" asked Tommy "Alright bro come in because it▓s a heck of a story." said Jason

"Ok." said Tommy as he walks in

-They sit down and Jas tells him everything-

"Man so Miles is the one that she left you for because of him being in some group I guess that would explane why you blew up but to tell you the truth he did not seem so bad." said Tommy

"Trust me he's a kiss ass. He's putting on an act just to impress her." Said Jason

"Why you say that?"Asked Tommy "Because its true bro." said Jason

"It is or you want it to be bro." said Tommy

"It is trust me I know." said Jason

"Well if it is then why didn▓t you talk to her?" asked Tommy

"I did." said Jason

"And..." asked Tommy "She wont believe it." said Jason

" Well try again she's back and it s been for years ya never know I know were shes staying room 14 at the inn in town." said Tommy

"She▓s with that guy bro if he makes her happy then im leaving her alone." said Jason

"This coming from some one that has had more girl friends then a play boy magazine: there's something not right about this I don't know what but I can feel it that and I told Kim that I would fix this and I don't tell her something and don't do it."Said Tommy

"I'll try for Kim but im not promising anything bro." said Jason

"Thanks man." said Tommy

"No problem man." said Jason

N/A well hears the next chapter sorry for the mix up this morning for the readers that are trying to read it chapter 5 will be done soon. 


	5. The truth comes out

1-Disclamer I do not own any of the power rangers but I do own some of the idea of the story

Chapter 5 The Truth Comes Out

At The Inn-

"So what do you think of my parents?" Asked Trini as she opens the door to the room at the inn

"There great." said Miles

"You are to ." said Trini

"Thanks" Said Miles

"What you smiling for Mr." asked Trini

"No reason." said Miles smiling

"What you hiding be hind your back?" asked Trini

There's nothing behind my back." said Miles as he tried to look innocent

"Don't make beat out of ya." said Trini smiling as she walks toward him

"ok I give." said Miles as he pulled a box out from behind his back

"What"s that?" asked Trini as she walks up and kiss him and takes the box to find a spring with yellow licked in it

"I thought you would like it." said Miles

"You thought that I would like a needle with drugs in it

"Yep." said Miles smirking

"Its not funny your scaring me

"Oh come on it was just a joke."Said Miles

"Close your eyes." Said Miles

"No." said Trini

"Alright fine." said Miles handing her another box

-Trini just stands there and does not take it-

"What's wrong?"Miles

"We have been together for four years you know I don't like stuff like that." said Trini

-Trini throws the box at him-"You can stay here im going to my moms." said Trini as she walks towards the door

"Wait I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Miles

-Trini turns around to see the needle in his hand walking towards her -" Put that down please Miles?" asked Trini

"Ok."said Miles dropping the needle

"Im going to go talk to Jas." said Trini watches his face and ears turn red and him clinch his fist

"No you will not!" yelled Miles

"What?" asked Trini

"Your mine not his Trini! Said Miles even loud

-Trini walks to wards the door to only feel Miles grab her arm to stop her-

:- slaps him-" Let me go!" yelled Trini

" No." said Miles

-Trini gets loose and gets to the door and Miles chases her pulls her to the floor and she knees him

: gets pulled to the floor and knees him

"Ow" said Miles

" Get off yelled Trini as she watched Miles pick up the needle and take the garde off "No Miles please begged Trini

"If I cant have you Trini then no one will." said Miles

"Please don't begged Trini a few seconds latter feels the needle touch her skin

- A knock on the door stops him-

-Miles hits her and knocks here out and lays her on the bed puts the needle away takes off his short and answers the door-

"Boy you have a lot of nerve showing up here you know that." said Miles

"Look I'm about sick of your little act perfect routine." said Jason

"Who ever said that it was an act?" asked Miles

"Trust me I know some people like you Miles. or is that really who you are." said Jason

"Sounds to me that your galas because I have her and you don't." said Miles making Jason angry

"She's mine now she does what I want when I want and were not staying for the stupid wedding either and you stay the hell away from her said Miles

-Jason punches him in the face and miles does not eve flinch just laughs-

-Trini wakes up the next morning in Switzerland gets up and goes into the living room to fine miles standing there -

"Morning." said Miles

"I would have swear we went to my home town." said Trini looking very confused

"Nope." said Miles with a straight face

"So I don't have a sister?" asked Trini

"Not that I know of." said Miles

-Trini walks over to the bay window were he's standing pulls him to her and is kissing him when she here's a gun shoot and fells a sharp pain and see's Miles fall on the grown-

Trini grabs the woad gets to her cell and falls to the floor and manages to hit the call button on her cell

for Jason

Jason hear's the cell ring "Hello." said Jason

"Help." said Trini in a low voice

"Trini?" Asked Jason not sure who he was talking to

"Please hurry." whispered Trini

"What happened?" asked Jason as Trini drops the phone and the line goes dead Trini!!

N/A well there you have it chapter 5 I have been sick so I have not got to work on the story as much as I would like the next chapter will come out soon


	6. Dead Or Alive

Chapter 6 Dead or Alive

Disclamer: i do not own the power rangers

-Jason's cell rings once again- "Hello." said Jason

"Please hurry." said Trini in a lower voice then before

"Trini what happened?" Asked Jason

"I think i have been shoot ." said Trini now starting to wees

"Oh no." said Jason

"I'm scared." said Trini

"Hang on I'm coming." said Jason

"I'm so tired just want to go to sleep." said Trini a few Minutes later stats to get quite

"Trini keep talking.."said Jason

"If you dont make it in time i just want you know I'm sorry." said Trini

"I'm sorry to." said Jason

"For what?" asked Trini

"For being a jerk." said Jason

"I deserved it." said Trini once again getting quit

"Trini!!" yelled Jason

"Tell Kimmie I'm sorry." I'm so cold." said Trini

"NO! just keep talking." said Jason now scared to death as he teloports to Trini's apartment

-Jason appears there to find blood every were and bloody hand print on the door-

Trini put phone on the floor and presses a button to let Jason know were she is

-Jason runs over to see Trini just laying there- Trini said Jason hopefully

" Yea." said Trini in a low voice

"Please dont go." said Jason

"I don't think i have to much of a chose Rex." said Trini as she put hand on his face making Jason cry shortly there after Trini passes out from the pain and loss of blood

-Jason picks her up and teloports out of the apartment and takes her to the hospital

-AT Trini's Parents House

the phone rings at 2:00 am in the morning and the answering machine picks up

This is Dr Mike Stevens at womens and children in Switzerland we have your daughter here in ICU we need you to come down as soon as you get this." said Dr Mike Stevens

- All of them are fast asleep-

- The Dr. walks out to were Jason is-" Excuse me." said Dr Stevens

"Yes." said Jason standing up

"I called her parents and there was no answer and to be frank i don't think she's going to last the night." said Dr Stevens

"Oh no." said Jason busting into tears

"The bullet punshed her lug we are helping her breath but she's going to need emergency surgery as soon as possible if she makes it that is. if u want u can come back." said Dr. Steven

'OK." said Jason getting up and following the Dr to Trini's room to find her laying there looking up at the sealing with a respirator to help her breath

"I'll be right down the hall if you need any thing." said Dr Steven

"OK." said Jason not being able to say more then that

- The Dr walks out give then time alone and Jason walks of and gets Trini by the hand and cries until he falls asleep

N/A well there it is i know its kinda tear jerky and short hope you guys don't hate me for ending it there but there is more to come chapter 7 will be out soon until then check out some of my other stories that i have been working on and don't be afraid to review them they want bit and i want get mad at what you put n them I'm just having some fun well till next time


	7. Living Dead

1Chapter 7 The Living Dead

Disclaimer I do not own the power rangers but I do own some of the characters in the story how ever.

-Tommy rolls over the next morning to find Kim up set about something - "Hey babe what's wrong?" asked Tommy

"Trini is in the hospital." said Kim crying

"No she's not babe she's at the inn in town" said Tommy

"Her parents called me this morning. and she is in Switzerland." said Kim

"I don't understand." said Tommy looking confused

"Some how she got back there." said Kim

"Jason said that he was going over there and they were there."said Tommy

"I'll call Jason then he'll know." said Kim

"Ok but first come back to bed its early." said Tommy getting her by the hand and playing with her fingers

"Tommy this is serious." said Kim getting up

" Kimie I'm sure every thing is fine." said Tommy

-Kim calls Jason with out thinking twice about what Tommy said

"Hello." said Jason answering his cell and sounding really tired

"Hey Jason."said Kim

"Oh hey Kim."Said Jason

" What's going on I got a call from Trini's parents saying she's in the hospital?"

"She called me I did not know what else to do." said Jason as he started to cry on the other end of the phone

"What happened?" asked Kim

"I don't know there is investigators looking into it but she was shoot." said Jason trying to get himself under control

" Oh No!!" said Kim loudly

"The bullet punkered her lug they are helping her breath but she's going to need emergency surgery as soon as passable if she makes it that is." said Jason almost in tears again

" Kim starts crying when she hears what happen-

"She told me to tell you she was sorry." said Jason

"She has no reason to be." said Kim

"That's just what she said she made me promise." said Jason making Kim cry some more

"Im going to have to let you go the Dr. just walked in." said Jason looking around at some one knocking on the door

"Ok." said Kim they say there good byes and they hang up Kim returns to the bed room to Find Tommy sound asleep Kim shakes Tommy to wake him

"Umm." said Tommy still half asleep

"Wake up! said Kim

" What for its not 730 yet sweet hart." said Tommy rolling over

"Trin is in the hospital someone shot her." Said Kim

"That's nice babe." said Tommy

" NO ITS NOT!!" yelled Kim as she hits him on the shoulder

"WHAT THE HELL KIMBERLEY!" yelled Tommy jumping up causing Kim to walk out Were are you going?" said Tommy causing Kim to walk back in

-Kim comes back in- going to see my best friend!" Yelled Kim right before she teleports out

-At The Hospital-

"Can I help you miss?" Asked the nurse behind the desk

"Yes what room is Trini Kwan in?" asked Kim

-The nurse looks at the computer -"She's in ICU room 5." said the nurse looking up at Kim

"Ok thanks" said Kim walking in the direction of ICU

- Kim walks to ICU room 5 a little bite later-

-Neither of them looks around when Kim walks in-"Hey." Said Kim walking over

-Trini takes her mask of and in a low voice-" Hey" whimpered Trin

"How ya feeling?" asked Kim

"Like um drawing." said Trin in a wispier

-Kim just stands there not sure what to say to Trini's answer

" Are you ok?" asked Trini

" Yeah im a little unhappy with Tommy right now." said Kim

: "Oh." whispered Trin

"Yeah." said Kim

"Why?" asked Trin now coughing-

" I don't wanna talk about it." said Kim

"Don't let me get in the way of you to." said Trin wheezing

"What do you mean?" asked Kim

"If you care for some one don't let them go." said Trin as she starts coughing once again

Kim once again stands there not knowing what to say to Trin when the machine beepers goes off

" What's going on?" asked the nurse as she ran into the room

"I thinks she's flat lined." said Kim

"Im sorry miss but can you step out please?" asked The nurse ushering Kim towards the door

"Ok." said Kim walking out

-Jason sees Kim out side Trini's room and goes over-"Kim What's wrong? What's going on?" asked Jason in a panic voice

"I don't know." said Kim

-Jason walks in the room-" What's going on? what happen?" asked Jason

" Jas" -pulls him out- "let them do there job." said Kim

-Jason hugs Kim-" What happened if she does not make it," said Jason as he starts to cry on Kim's shoulder

"I don't know Jason I don't know." said Kim hugging him back

-Tommy walks down the hall and sees Kim and Jason hugging what's going on?" asked Tommy

"Trini's dying Tommy." said Kim

"No way!" said Tommy

"Yes way you jerk." said Kim as -busts out crying-

-Tommy hugs her up close-" Im sorry Kimie I thought that you had a bad dream." said Tommy

"Well I didn't." said Kim crying

-Tommy rocks her back and forth "Shh."said Tommy Tring to calm Kim down

-Kim just cries in Tommy's shoulder-

- A few minutes later all the Dr.'s come out but two of them-

"So?"Asked Kim

"We got her stable but it was a really close call." said Dr Stevens

"Thank god she's stable." said Kim

"As I said before its really imperative that I talk to her parents." said Dr. Steven

"There on there way." said Jason

"Alright." said Dr. Steven

"My uncle is bringing them." said Jason

"Alright let me know as soon as they get here." said Dr. Steven

"Ok." said Jason

"You can go in if you want to." said Dr. Stevens

"Ok." said Jason

- DR. Steven walks off down the hall and Kim Tommy and Jason walk into Tri's room-

-Trini is laying there white as a ghost now on a respirator and another medical machine

"Oh god poor Tri." said Kim

"You sure you want to stay honey?"asked Tommy holding Kim close

"Yeah" said Kim shaking her head

-Tommy see's Jason just sanding in the door-" Jas man what's wrong?" asked Tommy

"You ok Jas?" you should get some fresh air." said Kim

"Im not leaving I did already and I almost lost her Im not leaving again." said Jason looking Kim in the eye

"Ok sorry." said Kim sorry that she had ever said any thing in the first place

-In The Lobby-

"Mommy I don as to see's a Dr. do I?" asked Ami looking out at her mommy with big eyes

"No baby," said Kelly holding Ami close

"Shoo mommy this place sells like Grama and Gampa." said Ami holding her nose

"Ami sweetie don't talk like that." said Kelly

"Sorry mommy." Said Ami

"Can I help You?" Asked the nurse behind the desk

"Its ok Ami." -looks at the nurse- "Yes Im Trin Kwan Mother." said Kelly

-The nurse looks at her computer a few minutes later- "Room 5 ICU." said the nurse

"Thank you." said Kelly as she takes Ami and walks to Trini's Room followed be Trini's Dad and baby brother

"Can me get down mommy?" asked Ami

"Alright but stay right beside me." said Kelly

"Otay."Ami a few minutes later Ami walks in holding her moms hand

"Miss K you don't need to..." said Tommy

"oh my god Trini." said Kelly as she put her hand over her mouth

"The dr. wants to talk to you and Mr K." said Jason

"Alright Tommy will you and Kim watch Ami?" Asked Kelly

"Who?"Asked Tommy

"Me." said Ami giggling at Tommy funny face

"No not the anal. biter."said Tommy playing with Ami

"Sure I'll keep an eye on her Mrs. Kwan." said Kim

"Thank you Kim." said Kelly

"Your welcome." said Kim

-Ami wattles over were Kim is-

"So how old are ya?"asked Kim

"Me four years old." said Ami as she holds up five fingers

"Oh you mean this many." said Kim holding up four fingers

"Dat works to." said Ami making Kim laugh

"You are one cute little girl you know that." said Kim -ruffling her hair

"Yes." said Ami giggling

"You thirsty?"

"Because they've got some good juice in the snack room if you want some." said Kim picking up Ami

"Otay," said Ami looking up at Kim

"Alright lets go get some juice then. -turns to Tommy- "You wanna come?" asked Kim standing up

"That's ok I'll stay here said Tommy

"Alright then." said Kim walking out with Ami

"Were my mommy goes?" asked Ami

"She's talking to doctors," said Kim

"Whys?"Asked Ami

"I'd rather not say Ami." said Kim looking over at Ami

"Ok." said Ami

-They go to the snack room-

With Dr. Stevens and Trini's Parents

-DR. Steven walks up-"You must Miss Kwan." said Dr. Stevens

"No she's looking for you guys." said Kim

"Oh I see." said Dr. Stevens

"She probable at the front desk." said Kim

"Ill look there think you dr Stevens." goes to the front desk-

"Nicole have you seen a Miss Kwan?" asked Dr. Stevens

"Yes sir I sent her and her husband to your office." said Nicole

"Alright think you." Said Dr. Stevens as he walk to his off office

"Hi I'm Dr. Mike Stevens." said Dr. Stevens

Hi we're the Kwan." said Trini's parents as they stand up

"I'm sorry about the message." said Dr. Stevens

"Your just doing your job man no one said it was easy." said Trini's dad

"So how is it looking?"Asked Kelly

"Well to be frank not good she has a puncered lung and I really hate to bring this up but does she do drugs?" asked Dr. Stevens

"Not that we know of." said Kelly

"The reason I'm asking is Because we found them in her system." said Dr. Stevens

"Oh man." said Trini's dad

"And she's expecting." said Dr. Stevens

"WHAT!" Kelly jumps up out of her seat "Who did this to our daughter?!?!?!" yelled Kelly very upset

"We don't know yet there are investigators looking into it the guy that was with her how ever was not so lucky." said DR. Stevens

"You mean Miles?"asked Kelly

"Yes." said Dr. Stevens

"So he's..." said Kelly not finishing her sentence

"Nods I'm afraid so." said Dr. Stevens

"Has the investigators found any suspects?" Asked Kelly

"Not that I know of miss." said Dr. Stevens

"Ok." Said Kelly

"She flat lined once this morning we finally got her stable but that does not mean that it want happen again." said Dr. Stevens

"Oh god,"Said Kelly squeezing her husbands hand

"Is there any thing that can be done?" asked Trini's dad

"I only have one more option but its very risky." said DR. Stevens

"What's that?" asked Kelly

"To go in and try and close the hole in her lung or I can remove the damaged lug all together." said DR. Stevens

"Try everything and anything u can to save our daughter." said Kelly

"All right I'll get the papers for you to sign so I can get started." said Dr. Steavans

"Ok." said both of them

-Dr. Stevens goes out of is office a few minutes and comes back and hands them the papers-

-reads them over carefully and signs them-

-In the Snack Room-

"You know my Sissy?" asked Ami looking up at Kim

"Yes we are best friends." said Kim

"Really me just met her's." said Ami

"Aw you just met?" Asked Kim

"Uh huh buts I don't like the guy though." said Ami

"ya know what Ami." said Kim

-Ami takes a sip of juice-" what's." said Ami

"I didn't like that guy either."Said Kim

"You don't?"Asked Ami

"He was to nice." said Kim

"He was watching Barney with me and gave me candy." said Ami

"Gave you candy? What kind of candy Ami?"Kim

"Don't know look like dat points at a pill bottle on a cart he said that he would not tell mommy and daddy then me went night ..night." said Ami

" Oh my god Ami that wasn't candy sweetie." said Kim

"It wasn't?" asked Ami

"No Ami." Said Kim

"Uh oh me in troubles." said Ami

"No your not sweetie you didn't know any better Ami." said Kim

"Mommy told me never take nothings from strangers but he said that sissy took the candy to." said Ami

"Oh he said that did he?" asked Kim

"uh huh." Said Ami nodding her head

"Did I do something bad?" asked Ami

You didn't know Ami but yes it was bad." said Kim

- Ami pikers up-"Mommy and Daddy are going to be so mad at me." said Ami about ready to cry

"Aw Ami don't you didn't know your mom and dad will understand." said Kim

"Do I have to tell them?" asked Ami

"They need to know." said Kim

"Need to know what?" asked Jason walking into the Snake Room

"Oh nutting..."Said Kim

"Hi." said Ami looking over at Jason

-Jason just sits there and does not say any thing-

-Ami hands jas her juice box "Noose?"asked Ami making Jason laugh its good." said Ami

"Yes it sure is." said Jason acting like he takes a sip of her

"You know my Sissy good to?" asked Ami as she sips on her juice after taking it back from Jason

"Juice Jas?" asked Kim

"No thanks sis." said Jason

-Ami gets out of Kim's lap and waddles over too the door-

"Where are you going?" asked Kim

"Sissie."said Ami as she beats on the door

"Ami Shh." said Kim -garbing her

"down." said Ami

"Ami if I take you in there you promise you'll calm down?" asked Kim

"Uh huh."said Ami looking over at Kim

"Alright but you'll have to be quiet cause there are people sleeping." said Kim

-Ami puts a chubby little finger to her lips-

"Alright then lets go." said Kim picking Ami up

-Ami holds on tight wail her Kim and Jason walk to Trini's room- "Me talk now?"asked Ami looking up at Kim

"Ok but not too loud ok." said Kim

-Ami nods her head Sissy awake up. dat not my Sissy." said Ami

"Huh." said Kim looking confused

"That's porkie pine head." said Ami looking over at Tommy making Kim giggle

"Anal. biter." said Tommy

"Anything new?"Asked Kim walking over to were Tommy was siting

"They took her to surgery." said Tommy looking at Kim and Jason

"Oh..ok." said Kim

"Mommy! Yelled Ami when she seen her mother walk throw the door

"Ami Shh." said Kim

"Hey sweetheart." said Kelly picking up Ami

"Sissy gone ..gone." said Ami looking up at her mother

"The doctors are gonna try to fix her." said Kelly looking down at Ami

"Me help." asked Ami

"No sweetie." said Kelly

"Um mommy Sissy friend gave me candy when we was watching Barney." said Ami

"He did?"Asked Kelly

"Uh huh then me go night..night." said Ami

"You went night.. night?" that's strange." Kelly looking at Ami

"uh huh." said Ami

"Mrs. Kwan he gave her drugs..."Said Kim

"He What how do you know this?" asked Kelly

"She pointed to a medicine bottle when I asked her what kind of candy." said Kim

"Oh My God." said Kelly

"What I don't understand is why would he have gave her drugs unless..." said Kim stopping in mid scabbed

"Unless What? asked Kelly looking at Kim

"she knew something he didn't want her to know or if he was a sick pervert he might've tried something," said Kim

-Gasps-"You don't think.." said Kelly

You might ought to have a doctor look at her." said Kim

"No,, no.. no.." said Ami shaking her head

"Ami sweetie that man could've done something bad to both you and your sister." said Kelly

-Ami puckers up-

-Kelly hugs her tight with tears in her eyes-

-Hours later Dr. Stevens walks into the room-

-Kelly doesn't see him come in to the room-

-Dr. Stevens clears throat

"Oh hey dr. Stevens."Said Kelly

"Hi." said Dr. Steavans

"I need to talk to you."Said Kelly

"Alright." said Dr. Steavans

-Kelly tells him what she was told-

"My goodness." said Dr. Steavans

"Yeah and if he was sick enough I wouldn't doubt that he was the one who shot Trini then he might've committed suicide." said Kelly

"No ma'am he didn't they proved that much." said Dr. Stevens

"Oh." said Kelly

"But I'll check your little girl if you would like." Said Dr. Steavans

"Please do I hope we're wrong." said Kelly

-Dr. Steavens looks at Ami-" Hi there what's your name?" asked Dr.Steavens

"Im Ami what's your name Mr."Asked Ami

"Mike." said Dr. Steavans

"Hi Mr. Mike sir." said Ami

"Hi."said Dr., Steavans

"How my sissy?"Asked Ami

"Sleeping. say I'm looking for a big helper you think you can help me out?"Asked Dr. Steavans

"Sure." said Ami

"Ok." takes her from her mom well be back in a little bit."Said Dr. Steavans

"ok." said Kelly watching as they go down the hall

-Dr. Steavens takes her in to a separate room and set her on the table-

-Ami sits there and watches the Dr.-

"Can ya lay back for me?" asked DR. Sevens

-Ami does what she is asked and lays back-

"I bet your ticklish." Said Dr. Steavans

"Uh huh."Ami

raises her shirt up and mashes on her belly does your belly hurt when I do this."Said Dr. Steavans

"No."said Ami

-Dr. Steavans Moves down a bit-"what about now?" asked Dr. Steavans

"No." said Ami

"Now."asked Dr. Steavans

"no."said Ami

"How about rolling over on your belly for me."Said dr. Steavans

"Otay."said Ami rolls over

-Dr. Steavans mashes on her sides and lower back-" What about now."Said Dr. Stevens

"No." said Ami once again

"Ok you can up. sweetie did you see your sissy friend and your sissy doing something that you was not post to?" Asked Dr. Stevens

"Yes sir." said Ami

"What did You see?" asked Dr. Steavans

"I was going to go see if sissy would hold me up so me could puts the star on the Tree and me seen him put the candy in sissy's drink." Said Ami

"I see."said Dr. Steavans

"Is sissy and me in trouble?"Asked Ami

"No I don't think so." said DR. Steavans

"Otay."said Ami

"Well lets go and find your mommy." said Dr. Steavans

"Otay." said Ami

"Here's you a tedy for being a good helper." said Dr. Steavans

"Thank you." said Ami takeing the Teddy and holding it close

"Uh huh." Said Dr. Steavans as picks her up and takes her back to her mom

"So?"Asked Kelly

"She's fine but she did see something that she shouldn't." said Dr. STEVENS

"And that is?"Asked Kelly

"She seen him use the date rape drug by snaking it in to her drink wail she had her back turned." said Dr. Steaven you

"I see." said Kelly

"Oh another note Trini is out of surgery and it went ok we were able to close the hole in her lung and she's in recovery right now but when she's in her room I will you know." Said Dr. Stevens

"Ok thank you Dr. said Kelly

"Kimie Kimie Sissy's friend is here." said Ami running over to Kim

"What do you mean Ami he's not here sweetie I promise." Said Kim

"He is to I'll show you . gets Kim by the hand and takes her over to the window see right there." said Ami pointing in front of the snack room window

"Oh my gosh picks Ami up its ok sweetie we want let him get to you or your sister ok." said Kim

"Otay." said Ami hugging Kims neck tight

"Tommy Come here for a minute please." said Kim not looking away form the window

N/A : well here's Chapter 7 hope that you all like it I will try to have the next chapter out soon but with the way that I'm working I don't know when its going to be so just hang with me and it will be out as soon as I can get it there this is Hermione signing off .


	8. Family Fude

1

Chapter 8 Family Fude

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE POWER RANGERS

- Tommy walks over "what's wrong kimie?"Asked Tommy

"Miles..he's here." said Kim pointing in front of the Snack room

"What no way!" said Tommy not believing what he was seeing

"Yes way." said Kim

"Were?" asked Tommy

"He's by the snack room." said Kim

"Oh shit." said Tommy

"I know." said Kim

"The dr. told us he died." Said Kim

"It'll be ok I'll get Jason and we'll take care of it ok." Said Tommy

"Ok."said Kim

-Tommy walks over to-" Jas man we got problems." said Tommy

"What's up bro?" asked Jason looking up at Tommy from were he sat

"Miles is here."Said Tommy looking over at were Kim was standing looking out the window

"Oh shit." said Jason standing up

"He's over by the snack room I'm not sure what he is looking for but he's just standing there." said Tommy looking back at Jason

-Miles walks toward the room-

"Oh crap he's coming." Said Kim looking over at Tommy and Jason

"mommy DADDY me scared." said Ami holding Kim tighter then ever now

"Don't worry he wont get anywhere near you." said Kelly walking over to were Kim was standing

"What's about sissy?" asked Ami looking over at her mom with big brown eyes

"Sissy either." said Kelly

Miles walks up to the room and stops-

"So your alive huh." said Kim

"Excuse me?" asked Miles

"Oh playing the amnesia game huh." said Kim

"look I don't know you." said Miles

"You should you almost killed Trini Miles." said Kim

"Oh you think ..."Said Miles

"Think?"Asked Kim

"Im Caral I'm miles twin." said Caral

"You telling the truth?" Asked Kim

"Yes."said Caral

"Alright but I'm watching you guy

"I don't mean any harm." said Caral

"Well I don't really know you but your brother wasn't to nice." said Kim

"I tried to protect him and Lizz but he would not lesion." said Caral

"Liz?"Asked Kim more Confused

"yeah Trini Elizabeth I really liked it better then her first name because my grandmothers name is Elizabeth so I called her Liz

-Dr Sevens walks back into the room-

"Hey Doc. meet Miles Brother."said Kim

"We have moved her room she's going in and out of conches but the surgery went to according to plain she has a few broken ribs so don't let her set up." said Dr. Sevens

"We wont." said Kelly

-Dr Sevens takes them to her new room-

-Trini see's every one come in-

"Hey Tri." said Kim walking over

"Kim what are you guys doing here."

"We came to see ya." said Kim

"How did I get here? looks over to see her mom crying momma why you crying?" Asked Trini

"Im just so happy your ok. and how you got here don't worry about that right now." said Kelly

"Ok momma." said Trini

-Kelly puts a hand on her shoulder-

"What is it?" Trini

"Nothing." said Kelly

-Trini closes her eyes and pops them open looks at Miles- "What are you doing here." said Trini glaring at him

"He's Miles twin brother." said Kelly

"He does not have any family mama." said Trini

"What." Said Kelly turning to look at him

Miles just laughs-" I guess I should have stuck around longer to make sure that you were dead." said Miles

-Kim taps him on the shoulder-

Miles pulls out a gun with a Silencer on it not paying Kim any attention

"I don't think you wanna do that." said Kim glaring at him

"And why not." Said Miles looking at Kim with a smile

"Because of this." said Kim as she kicked the gun out of his hand

Miles hits Kim and knocks her down"I'll Show You." said Miles going for Kim's throat

- Tommy tackles him to the ground- "Don't you dare touch her." said Tommy punching Miles in the face

- Miles starts fighting with Tommy-

-Kelly runs out the door to the dr.- "Dr.Steavens that boy lied he's Miles!!!! get help!!"Yelled Kelly and a frantic voice

Dr. SEVENS presses the button for security-

"Thank you." said Kelly

"Your welcomed that should be here any minute now

Kelly stands there and waits for security

"MOMMY!!!!!"Yelled Ami in a high piched Voice

"YOU SON BITCH PUT MY LITTLE SISTER DOWN."Yelled Trini causing her to start coughing

-A few minutes later security runs in-

"Not so fast. -Miles opens the window- you don't want to be the reason a little girl dies do you." said Miles holding Ami by the overalls out the window

"HELP!!"Cried Ami

Trini tries to get up-

"You let my daughter go you bastard." said Kelly

"Alright." said Miles smiling as he loosens his grip on her overalls letting her dangle by on strap

"You do it and you'll wish you never did." said Trini's Dad narrowing his eyes

-Trini gets up out of bed and tares her iv out punches him-" Let her go." said Trini

"Trini no." said Kim

-Miles Drops Ami-

"NO!!."her parents yell

-Trini knocks him out the window backward and grabs Ami in midair-"I got ya hold on." said Trini holding to both the window seal and Ami's overalls

-Kim runs over and helps Trini-

-They get her back inside Trini takes two steps and clappsed to the floor-

- Trini's Dad catches her but she does not move-

-shakes her-"Trini dear wake up." said her dad

-She does not respond causing every one to start crying

-Dr. Stearns come in after hearing yelling and screams-"What's going on?" he asked

- Trini's dad tells him what happened-

"I see she's ok she's just passed out." said DR. Stearns checking her out to make sure nothing was damaged

"Are you sure?" asked Trini's Dad

"uh huh see she has a pules." said Dr. Sevens

"Ok." said Trini's Dad

"If you think that you can handle it I'm going to send her ." said Dr. SEVENS

"Really." said Kelly

"Yes." said Dr. Sevens

"Ok that's great." said Kelly

"But she leaves here now." said Jason sighing

"She's coming straight home." said Kelly

"I'll get every thing ready."said Dr. Sevens

"Thanks dr." said Kelly

"Uh huh."Said Dr. Sevens as he leaves and comes back with her papers and a little packet

-Kelly takes the packet-

"No diving or any thing that's going to put any strain on any thing that we have done." said Dr Stearns

"You mean she cant do any of those things?" asked Kelly looking at a list of things that he gave her

"Yeah she can drive when things heal but that will be the only thing." said Dr. Sevens

"What about other things when she's healed?"Asked Kelly

"No extercler activities any more." said Dr. Sevens

" Not even when she's healed?"Asked Kelly

"No the perseger can back lash we put a balloon in her lung to seal it it could slip." said Dr. Steavens

-Time: A week later -

"Good morning sun shine." said Tommy

"What you doing?" asked Tommy

"Sleeping said Kim rolling over

-Tommy leans over and kisses her-"What you want for brefaest?" asked Tommy

"Pancakes." said Kim not so much because she wanted them but so he would let her get back to sleep

"Ok." said Tommy pulling the cover up around her and getting out of bed

-Kim lays there a few minutes then the phone rings-

"Hello." said Kim wondering who would be calling at this time in the morning

"Hey Kim this is Adam have you seen Jas we had a class a hour ago and he never showed I had to teach that by my self." said Adam in a little bit of a ticked off voice

"No I haven't see him frog man." said Kim wail thinking why can't you people let me sleep

"Ok thanks if you do let me know." said Adam

"I will and your welcome." said Kim

"I'll try his cell again." said Adam

"Ok." said Kim

They say there good byes and hang up and Adam calls Jas cell-

"Hello." said Jason

"Hey men were the heck are ya?" asked Adam

"Just got back from a hike frog boy." said Jaen almost out of breath

"Well do you have any idea what time it is dino man?"Asked Adam

-Jason checks his watch- "Damn im sorry man."said Jason

"Man what's wrong its just like you have dropped off the face of the earth lately this makes the third time this week." said Adam

"I'm really.. really sorry." said Jason

"Its ok man." said Adam

"look I promise next week you can have off and I'll do it." said Jason

"Ok." said Adam liking the sound of a hole week off that he could spend with Tanya and there baby

"Well I better go." Jason

"What's the rush?" asked Adam

"My parents are making me come to lunch." Said Jason

"Oh man the last time I had to do that they had my great aunt there talking about embarrassing

"Embarrassed?"Asked Jason puzzled

"Yeah I brought my girl friend with me." said Adam

"Oh man,: said Jason

"Speaking of you find a new one yet?" asked Adam

"Well I got my eye on a certain girl." said Jason

l

"That's good hope she lasts longer then the others." said Adam

Yeah me to man." said Jason

"Well good luck." said Adam

"You to Adam." said Jason

"Thanks." said Adam

"Uh huh." said Jason after saying there good byes Jason and Adam hang up

"Trini is laying in bed sleeping when she feels some one call up there- "Hum" said Trini still have asleep

"Hey sissy!!" said Ami

"Hey mine me." said Trini half asleep causing Ami to giggle

"Brother wont play with me will you?"Asked Ami

"Brother." said Trini with a very confused look on her face

"Yeah brother." said Ami

"Gees mom got fertile when I left. Do we have a brother?" asked Trini

"Uh huh he's my twin." said Ami

"Oh ok." said Trini

"So will you plays with me?" asked Ami

"What you want to play?" asked Trini

"Hide and seek." said Ami

"Oh mine me I can't play that member." said Trini

"Aw."Said Ami sticking out her bottom lip and pouting

"Is there something else you want to play?" asked Trini

"Tea party." said Ami

"Ok that I can do." said Trini

"YAY!! I'll go get my cups." said Ami claiming off the bed and runs out of Trini's room

-Trini smiles and lays back when her cell goes off - "Hello." said Trini

"Hey." said Jason from the other end of the phone

"Hey." said Trini

"How are you today?" asked Jason

"Ok I guess." said Trini

-Ami walks back in- "Ok time to play tea party." said Ami claiming back on the bed

"Ok give me just a minute ok." said Trini putting her hand over the phone

"Otay." said Ami

"The little alarm clock wake me up.- here's Jason laugh on the other end of the phone What's up?" asked Trini

"Just got done hiking." said Jason

"Isn't it a little cold for doing that." said Trini

"Nah not when you bundle up." said Jason laughing

"Ha ..HA"Said Trini

"So Tea party huh?" Asked Jason once again laughs

"Yeah." said Trini

-Fells some one taping her foot-

-Ami waits impatiently-

-Trini looks up at Ami-"What is it Ami?" asked Trini

"Play please?" asked Ami

- Trini can't help but to laugh at the face Ami was making

"What." asked Jason

"Im being taped on the foot to hurry up so we can play please." said Trini making Jason laugh she can't get her brother to play with her. said Trini

"Brother?"Asked Jason

"Finney I said the same thing." said Trini

"You got a brother to?" Asked Jason

"I guess so she said it was her twin I think mom and dad has to much free time." said Trini

-Jason busts out laughing-

-Trini laughs to herself-

"Well hey Umm you want to get something to eat sometime?" Asked Jason

"I don't know they hardly let me out of the house." said Trini

"I'll come by later and ask them then." said Jason

"Ok." said Trini

"Well I got to go my parents are waiting on me for lunch." said Jason

"Oh." said Trini

"Yeah they made me come." said Jason laughing

"Oh fun." said Trini

"Yeah tell me about it." Said Jason

"Ow Ami I better let ya go I'm being pinched." said Trini

-laughs-"Ok." said Jason they say there goodbyes and hang up

-Ami and Trini starts playing tea party-

"One lump or Two?" asked Ami wearing a big straw hat

"Two please." said Trini

-Ami puts two imaginary lumps of sugar in Trini's tea cup and she sips it-

"How's your tea Trini? Asked Ami putting her pinky in the air when she drinks hers

"Good." said Trini

"Mine Two." said Ami

"Trini see's both her parents standing in her door

"Want a cookie?"Asked Ami

"No thinks." said Trini yoning

"Otay." said Ami

-Trini lays back-

"More tea?' asked Ami

"Sure." said Trini

"Two lumps?"Asked Ami

"Yes." said Trini

-Ami hands her the tea-

"Thank you." said Trini yoning

"Your welcome." said Ami

-Trini puts head on her pillow and closes her eyes-

-Ami sits there at the foot of the bed waiting for her to play some more when there Kelly walks into the room-"Hi mommy." said Ami

"Hi."said Kelly

"We're playing tea party would you like some tea?"Asked Ami

"No thanks sweetie your sisters post to be resting." said Kelly

"Otay." said Ami sighing

its ok mom really I'm not that tired."said Trini

"Are you sure?"Asked Kelly

"Well maybe a little." said Trini

"Ami sissy needs some rest." said Kelly looking over at Ami

"Aw mom." said Trini

"Well you do." said Kelly

"Says who?" asked Trini who was tired of laying in bed all day not able to get up except maybe to go to the bathroom witch was in the same room as her

"The doctor and your parents." said Kelly giving Trini a stern look

"But..." said Trini still trying to protest

"No buts" said Kelly giving Trini a look that said to stop wail she was ahead

Trini sighs as she realize that no matter what she said she was not going to win this agreement-

"Sorry dear but its for the best I promise." said Kelly

"I guess I'll have to chanal my dinner date." said Trini disappointed

"Dinner date?" Asked Kelly

"Yeah I'll have to leave the house." Trini

"Ok I'll make you a deal you rest up until an hour of your date then ill let you go." said Kelly

"But."said Trini

"What?"Asked Kelly

"I don't want to." said Trini

"You don't want to go?" Asked Kelly

"No sleep." said Trini

"Oh well I can't make you sleep." said Kelly

"Can I ask you something?" asked Trini

"Sure what is it?" asked Kelly

"Do I have a brother to?" asked Trini not sure if she wanted to know the answer

"Yes you do." said Kelly

-Trini does not say any thing she just sits there taking it all in-

-at Jason's parents house-

-Jason walks into his parents house-

"There you are I was wondering what was taking you so long."said Jason's mom

"Traffic, sorry." said Jason

"Yeah that's the bad thing about holidays." said Jason's mom

"Yeah." Said Jason looking over for

"You look existed." said Jason's Mom

"Yeah went hiking." said Jason

"What did you do run the hole way here

"Yeah." said Jason

"Is something wrong you have been very distant lately something going on you don't want us to know about?" asked Jason's mom

"Nah." said Jason

"Well look who the cat drug in." said Jason's Dad as he walked into the living room

"Hey dad."Said Jason looking over at his dad

"I have not see ya in a wail." said Jason's dad

"yeah it has." said Jason

"You could have brought that girl friend of yours you know." said Jason's Dad

"What girl friend?" asked Jason looking at his dad

"Katie what's her face." said Jason's Mom censing at the girls name

"Dumped her." said Jason

I see why do you keep going threw all the girls we did not rase it be that way Son." said Jason's dad

"They just was not the rite type." Said Jason

"Then why ask them out son?" asked his dad who was very unhappy

"They seem good at first." said Jason

-Jason's Dad shakes his head and goes in the kitchen-

"I wish that they would understand." said Jason sighing and having a sit in a chair

N/A well there it is I know its not to much but may be you'll like it stay toon for the next chapter


	9. Coven Fever

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE POWER RANGERS

Chapter 9 Coven Fever

"Kimie were did you go?" Asked Tommy looking all over the place for Kim

"In here." Called Kim from her room

-Tommy walks in-" Wow were did you get that?" asked Tommy all most dulling on himself

"At a store laughing ace at the look on Tommy's face

"Ha ha hey you going?" asked Tommy

"What you mean?" Asked Kim

"I thought we were going to have brafeast together?" asked Tommy

"We are." said Kim

"It don't look like it." said Tommy

-Kim can't help but laugh-"We are i promise

-Tommy walks up and put his hands around her neck-" Did i tell you that your mom called?" asked Tommy

"She did?" Asked Kim

"Uh huh." said Tommy

"What did she want?" asked Kim

"She's coming down from Paris with her new husband." said Tommy

"Oh." said Kim

"Oh I thought you would be happy." said Tommy

"Yeah..totally.." said Kim

"But.." said Tommy

"I'm excited there coming." said Kim

"Good." -kisses her - "Cause there already here." Saud Tommy

eyes get big and looks pan icy

"Hey what's wrong?" Asked Tommy

"Going to wash my hair." said Kim as she walked out of the room

"Ok." said Tommy not sure what just happed

-Kim takes a shower-

"Hey what's the matter you look terrified?" asked Tommy

"Why didn't you warn me?" asked Kim

"It just your mom honey." said Tommy

"Yeah just my mom." said Kim Shake

"Tommy goes over and takes her by the hands and sets her in his lap" Baby what's wrong

-Kim tell him-

"It's going to be ok we don't have to tell them right now and if this new guy cares any thing about your mom he'll love you as much as I do." said Tommy

"What if everything goes wrong?" asked Kim

"Like what?" asked Tommy

"I don't know." Said Kim

"Every things going to be fine." said Tommy

"Ok if you say so." said Kim

"I have a class to teach at one but I'll be back at Three ok." said Tommy

"Ok"said Kim

"Why don't you go out and have some fun." said Tommy getting his keys

"Ok." said Kim

"Not to much fun." said Tommy smiling

"I wont." said Kim smiling

-Tommy watches Kim leave-

-Trini gets up and comes down stairs-"I'm going to go for a run ok." said Trini looking at her dad

"Ok." said Trine's Dad

"Oh no your not missy." said Kelly

"But why not there's something your not telling me." said Trini

"No." said Kelly

"That's mine." said Ami and starts squealing

"What is?" asked Kelly

"No mine." said Zackie

"No mine!!"yelled Ami

- Trini waits for her mom or dad to do something-

"Aright you to stop it." said Kelly walking into the living room

Ami and Zackie keep arguing-

-Zackie pulls Ami's hair" MINE." Yelled Zackie

: -Kelly grabs them both up- "TIME OUT NOW!!" said Kelly

"No "Said the Twins together wail shaking there head

"Yes and no more toys for today." said Kelly

"That's a little harsh don't you think mom." said Trini

"Nope they shouldn't fight ."said Kelly

"But there little." said Trini

"And they will learn not to fight like that," said Kelly

- the Twins starts crying-

-Kelly Puts them in there rooms-

"Why can't I leave mom." said Trini

"Because it's dr.s. orders." said Kelly

-Trini sighs when she hears what her mother said for the hunded times

"Back up to your room until your date please." said Kelly

"I'm not a child." said Trini up set the way her mom said that

"No but your hurt and I'm your mother ."said Kelly

- Trini sighs goes back to her room -

At Jason's parents house-

"Dinners ready boys." said Jason's mom

"Coming mom." said Jason from the living room

-Jason's Mom has everything ready when they get in there-

"looks great ma." said Jason

"Why thinks Jas." said Jason's mom

"Welcome." said Jason as he sits down at the table

"So what's your plans now son?" asked Jason's dad

"Going to school and teaching my classes at the youth center." said Jason

"Well that's better then chasing all theses girls around and duping them two weeks latter." said Jason's Dad

"I do not." said Jason looking at his dad

"You do to." said Jason's Dad

"Do not." said Jason getting very angry

"Then why have you had four in the last week?" asked Jason's dad

"I don't know.. just did." said Jason's Dad

"Is it because that little tramp that you went to the confidants with?" asked Jason's Dad getting angry

"She's not a tramp!!"said Jason shooting his dad a angry look

"Yea she is." said Jason's dad

"How are you so sure?" asked Jason

"She left you just because you were leaving and I know that she is just going to leave you again and we'll be back to squire one just like before." said Jason's dad

"She's not! you have everything wrong. I really like her.. I know she'll stay around." said Jason

"She's left u once son she'll do it again and I don't want to see you go threw that again." said Jason's Dad

"I trust her this time. Jason looks at his food I don't feel like eating.." said Jason as he walks up to room

"What in gods name are you doing. I hope your happy Mark your pushing our son away." said Heather looking angry at Jason's dad

-Walks back down and leaves-

- Trini Is sound asleep when the phone wakes her up she reaches over and answers it sleepily-"Hello." said Trini

"Hey." said Jason's voice on the other end of the phone

"Uh huh." said Trini still half asleep

"I'm on my way." said Jason

"Ok but I think it's a west of time." said Trini more awake now

"Why?" Asked Jason wearied

"They wont even let me go outside." said Trini

"Well I'll come in and talk to them." said Jason

"Ok but I don't thing it will work." said Trini sounding disappointed

I'll be there zoom see ya." said Jason hearing Trini mumble something and hanging up making Jason smile to him self

Trini curls up and goes back to sleep-

ooooooo

-Tommy picks up his cell and calls Kim-

"Hello." said Kim getting more nervous the longer she sits there

"Hey you having fun yet." said Tommy

"No." said Kim kind of shaky

"Aw why not?" asked Tommy

"Because I still don't know how things will go." said Kim

"Don't wary about it I'm sure that it will be just fine." said Tommy

"I'm trying not to." said Kim

"Have you tried the dare I say it the mall." said Tommy shaking as he said the ward

"No but I'm going." said Kim

"That should make things better." said Tommy

"Maybe so." said Kim

"You could make it a girls thing. Get Kate and the others." said Tommy

"ok that's a great idea hon." said Kim

"well glad you liked it well better go got a class soon." said Tommy

"Ok." said Kim

"Love yeah." said Tommy

"Love you to." said Kim hanging up and calling the girls

"Sha here." said a girl on the other end of Kim cell

"Hey want to go shopping?" Asked Kim

"Oh I'm so there girl." said Sha

"Alright see ya there." said Kim

"Ok." said Sha

-They say there good byes and Kim calls Kat

"Hello." said Kat

"Hey Kat." said Kim

"Hey girl what's up." said Kat

"You want to go to the mall girl?" asked Kim

"Sure. Hey Ang you and Tanya want to go to the mall?" asked Kat

-Kim waits for the answer when Kat come back on the line

"Cool Kim were on." said Kat

"Ok see you girls." said Kim

-They say there good byes and hang up-

Trini is a sleep when she here's something but does not pay attention to it just rolls over

-Jason knocks on the door and comes in to trim's room-"Hey wake up sleepy head." said Jason

Trini rubs her eyes sleepily-

"Come on Tri wake up." said Jason

"Hum." said Trini opening her eyes

"Lets go or we'll be late." said Jason

"For what?" asked Trini looking up at him

"The movie." said Jason

"Movie." said Trini looking confused

"Yeah get ready." said Jason

"Ok but what if they wont let me go." said Trini

"They will." said Jason

"If you say so." said Trini getting up and gets dressed in all black except the yellow ribbon around her neck

-Jason waits for her to get ready-

-Trini comes out five minutes later -

-Jason looks a little freaked- "Imp not complaining but why all black?" asked Jason

"It's all I brought." said Trini

"Oh." said Jason

"yea if you don't want to go now it's ok I'll understand." said Trini

"No it's just I was a little curious.. cause you normally wouldn't wear all black.." said Jason not sure what to think

"I've done a lot that I wouldn't normally do." said Trini

-Jason says nutting just sits there looking at her

-sighs- maybe there right I'm not the same person I used to be." said Trini

"You are just different clothes.said Jason

Trini says nothing just lowers her head-

"What's wrong?" asked Jason

"There's some people that thinks other wise."said Trini

"So what." said Jason

"I don't like the idea of being looked at like im evil." said Trini looking up with tears in her eyes

-hugs her-"Your not evil Trini." said Jason

"How can you be so sure?" asked Trini as she put her head on her shoulder

"Trust me your no different then you used to be." said Jason

"I don't know about all that rises up four years is a long time." said Trini

"Well people don't change that much." said Jason

"Maybe maybe not. I have a bad feeling about this." said Trini

"Why?" Asked Jason

"I don't know." said Trini

"Well you'll never know." said Jason

"yea." said Jason as the leave Trine's room and walk down the stairs to find her mom and dad standing there

"were do you think your going dressed like that?" asked Trine's Dad with his arms crossed

"we are going to the movies." said Jason trying to help out

"She should not be going any were let alone dressed like that." said Trine's Dad

"Relax she's going with me Mr. K." said Jason

"If any thing happens." said Trine's Dad getting angry

"I promise you can skin me alive ok." said Jason

"You to have fun .If you have any problems I'll come get her." said Kelly

"Ok thanks Miss K will do I'll have her home by 10 or 1030."said Jason

"That's ok have fun you to." said Kelly

"We will bye mom." said Trini as she and Jason walked out of the house got in the Jeep and goes to the Movies

N/A well there is the next chapter I know that it's not that great of a chapter I don't guess but I have been sick and working so just hang in there its going to get better

this is hermione475 signing out till next time see ya there .


	10. Trouble in Paridice

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers

Chapter 10 Trouble in parricide

"Why did you let her go you heard what dr. who's his name said." said Trine's Dad still with his arms crossed

"So she can have some fun." said Kelly

"Yeah that's what you said about that damn conference and look how that turned out." said Trine's dad his tone of voice getting louder

"Crap happens." said Kelly trying not to pay any attention to the tantrum that her husband was throwing scents he did his a lot

"Is that all you got to say sometimes I wonder if you even use your head woman." said Trini's dad

-Kelly gets angry at what her husband just said and they start fighting not aware that the twins were near by looking on to what was going on

-Ami and Zackie gets scared and calls kim's cell there mommy told them to never play with the phone but she had seen her older sister put her friends number in the phone and heard her said one time all you have to do is press this one button

Ami did not know if it would work but she had to try something and this was an emergancy after waiting a few minutes the phone began to rang and someone pick up the phone

"Hello?" said Kim not sure would be calling from Trini's house this late at night and if it was Trini she would have used her cell phone not the one down stairs in the living room

"Kimie me scared." said Ami form the other end of the phone crying her eyes out and form the soundK\ of it Zack was doing the same

Kim could here a lot of racket going on yelling and screaming but was not sure as of yet what was going on.

"Ami? "What's wrong?" asked Kim now beginning to wary because the notice was getting worries every secant

"Mommy and Daddy are fighting again." said Ami Crying so hard now that Kim could barley understand her

"Ok hold on I'll be right there ok." said Kim trying to fig her out just what shopping bag it was that she put her keys in

"Okay me in sissies' room with Bubba." said Ami Calming brown just a little

"Ok." said Kim

Ami lays the phone down and Kim can here more of what's going on in the back ground such as things being thrown and broken cursing an screaming-

-Kim hangs up gets the girls together and they leave and go to Trine's house-

"You need us to come in with ya Kim?" Asked Ash looking over at Kim

"yeah i don't see any cars here or anything." said Kim looking into the front yard

"You can come if you girls want." said Kim looking in the back seat of the car at Ang and Kat

"Ok I'll come with you." said Sha getting out of the car and she and Kim walk in" On man look at this place no wonder they were scared." said Sha looking around the trashed house

"Anybody here?" Called Kim who was hoping that the Twins were ok

-Ami waddles out of the room with a cut on her head crying-"They lifted." said Ami threw tears

- Kim walks up and picks her up and hugs her-"Don't worry I'll find your parents." said Kim walking up the steps

"Boo boo." said Ami as she touches her head

"Ami where's Trini and your brother?" Asked Kim

" Bubba is up dare and me don't knows about sissy hers not here though." Said Ami

-Kim and Sha walks upstairs to look for Zackie-

-Sha and Kim find Zackie drinking a sippy cup on tri's bed-

"Hey little guy." said Sha ash they walk into Tri's bed room

"Hi." said Zackie taking a break from drinking his cup

"Me scared." said Ami holding on to Kim

"I know." said Kim hugging Ami trying to make her fell better

"Owwie." said Ami now crying cause Kim brushed across her cut

"I'm sorry." Did I touch your cut?" Asked Kim

"Me want's sissy." said Ami still crying

"Well she's not here and I don't know where she is." said Kim

"Her left with some guy." said Zackie looking at Sha and Kim

"What did he look like?" Asked Kim

"The juice guy." said Ami

"Oh Jas." said Kim

"uh huh." said Ami

-Kim takes out her cell and calls Jas-

"Hello." said Jason whispering

"Where are you at?" asked Kim

"Movies why said Jason

"Well we have a big problem." said Kim

"What's wrong?" asked Jason

Kim tells him about Ami calling her and what she heard over the phone wail lessening -

"On the way." said Jason

"Alright I'll see ya when you get here." said Kim

"Ok." said Jason hanging up his cell

"What's up?" asked Trini wail eating popcorn

"Your parents got into it and trashed the house and left the Twins there by there self's but Kim and the girls are with them." said Jason

"No way they would not do something like that." said Trini

"Kim wouldn't lie though." said Jason

"I'm not saying that." said Trini

"Ok." said Jason

"What are we going to do?" asked Trini

"I don't know." said Jason

"How about shutting up." said Trine's Dad

"No!!" said Kelly

"Mom dad what are you to doing here?" asked Trini not believing what she was seeing

"He made me come." said Kelly

"But what are you doing here?" asked Trini once again

"Ask him." said Kelly looking over at Trine's dad

"Dad." said Trini not taking her eye off of him looking for answers

-All three of them wait for a few minutes for an answer-

"What are you to doing here dad. Trini waits a few minutes and forgets were they are" HELLO!!" said Trini

-Trine's dad just sits there-

"I member now why I left in the first place. And well if you to insist on acting like babies then I'll leave and take care of my brother and sister myself said Trini

"Im not a baby." said Kelly glaring at Trini

-Trini pays no attention to her mom and just walks away goes outside gets in the jeep and just sits there-

- A few minutes later Jason gets into the Jeep-"You ok?" asked Jason

"yeah im fine just like old times right." said Trini sighing

-Jason starts up the jeep and drives to Trine's they get out and go inside to find Kim and the girls setting there with the twins

-Trini is having to step over things what the hell happened here." said Trini trying to make her way to the Twins

"They fought and by the looks at it was a big one to." said Kim

Trini finely makes her way to the Twins sighs and scats down in front of the twins-" Are you to ok?" asked Trini

"Uh huh." said Zackie

"I'm scared." said Ami

"It's ok Ami what you scared of?" asked Trini

"Mommy and Daddy fighting." said Ami

"I'm sure it's going to be ok." said Trini

"Really?" asked Ami

"Yeah I think so." said Trini

"Okay." said Ami

"What happen to your head sweetie?" asked Trini as she moves Ami's hair to see it better

"Me was trying to get bubba's cup for him cause mommy and daddy was fighting and me feel and hated me head." said Ami puckering up

"lets clean it up and get you to back to bed ok." said Trini picking up Ami

"Okay." said Ami and Zackie together

"Kim can you help me?" asked Trini looking over at Kim

"Yeah." said Kim standing up and picking up Zackie and the two of them go on up stairs

-Trini cleans her cut and puts them to bed-" ill be down stairs if you need any thing ok." said Trini

"Okay." Said Ami and Zackie together as the snuggle together under the blanket in there beds

-Trini comes out with Kim-"What are you grinning about?" asked Trini looking at Kim

"You haven't changes a bit." said Kim

"Huh Kim what are you talking about?" asked Trini looking more confused then ever." Why are you so happy what's going on that I don't know about." said Trini

"No one told you?" asked Trini

"Well that you were getting married yea but that's all." said Trini

"I don't think I should be the one to tell ya your parents should." said Kim

"Tell me what Kim?" asked Trini

"You should know that wail you was in the hospital they did blood work." said Kim

"And this makes you happy?" asked Trini

"Well no." said Kim

"Kim you felling ok." asked Trini

"Yeah. but Trini the test came back positive and you pregnant girl." said Kim smiling

"WHAT! you guys just now thought about telling me this what were you going to do wait till after i had the thing and say oh by the way your pregnant

and just so you know I don't want kids so I really hope that you are wrong. And if there is any truth to what your saying then I'm going to get read of it." said Trini

"WHAT??" said Kim not believe what she just hared

"I'm not keeping it if it's true." said Trini

: -doesn't look too happy- "How could you just up and take the life of an innocent little baby! said Kim

"Its not that hard." said Trini

"Yeah well its murder!" said Kim

"I don't care." said Trini

"Well then I've lost my respect for you as a friend Trini." said Kim

"well sorry to here that but I'm not resin another bantered like that." said Trini making Kim walk out madder then hell

"Hey Kim is every thing ok now?" asked Jason

"No everything is not ok by me cant believe her." said Kim

"What's going on?" Asked Jason

":I told her that she was Pregnant and she said that if she was she was going to get rid of it Jas." said Kim

"WHAT! I'll take care of it." said Jason as he walks up stairs

-Trini is up stars cleaning up some of the mess in her room when Jason comes in-

"Is what Kim said true?" asked Jason

"yep." said Trini not looking around at him

"Why? Trini it's a innocent kid." said Jason not believing what he herd

"No it's not." said Trini

"Yes it is." said Jason

"I don't want kids and I defiantly don't want this one." said Trini

"You don't want kids?" Asked Jason

"That's what I said." said Trini

"Man I was wrong you have changed and for the worse to." said Jason as he walked out

N/A Well there it is Chapter 10 the next chapter should be out soon hope that u enjoy it this is Hermione 475 sighing off


	11. A Helping Hand

Disclamer: I DO NOT Own the Power Rangers

Chapter 11 - A Helping Hand

Trini finshes cleaning her room and goes down stars with the babe monator to find the others still there-

"Well I better be going."Said Kim

" Don't let the door hit you on the way out." said Trini

"Yeah same to you."said Kim as she slams the door

-Trini grens and walks into the kittchen aw I think I hurt her feelings." said Trini

"Yeah well you just lost a very good friend Trini." said Jason

"yeah and what would you know about it you left four years ago to play in tights to protect people that don't give a damn about what your doing or what youu put on the linevery time you went out there." said Trini

"Yeah well at least I helped people instead of helping myself like you." said Jason

"you name one time i did that just one." said Trini

You stayed up there when you could've came back and been with your family and helped us." said Jason

" Yeah and were are they now huh why would i come back to a family that never stayed in the same room together for three sec and if the did what happed to night happed every time and as for comeing back for the team you did not need my help so don't even throw that at me Scott." said Trini

"You dont get it do you yeah they may fight but damnit there your family and that baby is to Trini." said Jason

"That is not family." said Trini

"Whether you want them to be or not they are and there is not a damn thing you can do to change it." said Jason walking out very pissed

- Trini takes the neckles off that she has around her neck and goes to the door and trows it at Jason-

" Oh thanks." said Jason picking up the neckless and walking away

ooooo

-Tommy is cooking dinner when Kim comes in- "Aw babe is that you i was hoping that i could surprise you with dinner." said Tommy looking behind him

"Dont bother I'm not very hungry." said Kim walking straight to her bedroom and plops down on her bed

-Tommy turns every thing off goes up stars and finds Kim crying-

" Hey what's wrong?" asked Tommy very worried about what it could be

"Its Trini I told her that she was pregnent and she said that she was going to get ride of it ." said Kim

"I'm sure she don't mean that." said Tommy

" Oh she meant everything she said that's for sure ." said Kim

"You guys have been threw a lot Kim." said Tommy

"Yeah and you know I'm not for abortion, yeah maybe if comlications occur and it endangers her life. but thats not happening at least not now." said Kim

"I know but maybe she has her reasons I mean the guy kept her druged all the time." said Tommy

-Kim just glears at Tommy-

"Kim what is it." Asked Trommy

"Your taking her side." said Kim

"No but there has to be a reason that she is acting this way and she been threw a lot ." said Tommy

"Well it still doesnt change the way I feel about how I was treated."Said Kim

"Thank about it for a second you try being in her shoes you get back you find out that you have a brother a sister and your family thats post to love you know matter what starts destoring your selfastem the moment you walk threw the door then you find out that your new boyfrind is a phyco and shoots you then on top of that you are pregnent by the one person that done all that to you and not just any one tells you just the one person that you trust and they wait to weeks before saying any thing than then when you try and tell them how ypu feel about it and that you don't want any part then they flip put and call you a bad person how would you treat them/" asked Tommy

" I never said anything bad about herand she was the one who stayed behind in Switzerland.."said Kim

"Alright well i tried get cleaned up your parents will be here in twinty minutes." said iTommy

"I wont be here." said Kim geting up

" Kimberly were are you going there your parents?" asked Tommy

"Tell them i'm busy or somethingand its just my mom Tommy

"No I want lie to them " said Tommy

"Tell them what you want Tommy but i'm leaving." said Kim

-Kim's walks in-" Oh Sweet haert you look great." Said Kim's Mom

" Hi Mom." said Kim wail she brushes her hair and touches up her make-up

"We would have been here sooner but there was a really bad reck and we had to deture." said Kim's mom

"Oh thats alright mom to bad im gonna have to miss dinner though." said Kim

"What why?" asked Kims mom looking really disapointed

"I got to help Aaid isha at the shelter." said Kim

"Can't that wait pule and i really wanted to spend time with ya." said Kim's mom

"Sorry mom she really needs my help." said Kim

" Ok." said Kim's mom sighing

-Kim leaves and goes to Aisha's and Rocky's-

oooo

" Hey gurl what's up." asked Sha letting Kim inside

"Hey I had to get out of there." said Kim coming inside

" Hey Sha your missing it." said Rocky calling from the living room

" Hey Rocko missing what?" asked Kim walking into the living room

"Its the news they have that bad reck for there top story and we were going to see who it was." Said Rocko

"Oh.ok." said Kim as she sat down to watch

-:The news comes on Top news to night an acadent that ends in a tragady-

" Less then three hours ago the owners of this white vots wagan was tragackly killed when they were ran off the road hit a tree and went into the river the names have not been relessed yet but we will keep you up dated." said The Reporter

"Wonder who they are?" asked Kim

"I don't know but i have seen that car before i know i have but were." said Rocko thinking to his self

" Yeah me to but i'm not sure were either." said Kim

10 minuts latter-" News just came in that the people that were in the car of the time of the acadent was Dug and Kelly Kwan: both resadents of Angle Grove." said The Reporter

"Oh MY God!" said Sha and Rocko at the same time

"This is Rachel Glasser reporting for chanal 5 news back to you Ben Rocko turns off the tv after she is finshed with thereport

"Well Tri should be exstatic now her parents are gone." said Kim

"Kimberly " said Sha." very surpised at what she just heard

" How could you say something like that." said Rocko

"Well its true she said they weren't family." said Kim

"I'm sure she did not mean that she really need some one right now ." Rocko

"Not me she needs to see a shrink." said Kim

"I'll go." said Rocko standing up

"No Rocko she'll just run ya away." said Kim

"She might but i'm going to do it any way Kim that's what friends do." said Rocko walking out

"Whatever im outta here." said Kim as she gets up and leaves

-At Trini's Hous-

-Trini see's the blue lights and opens the door when she here's knocking -" Can I help you sir?" asked Trini

"yes." said the Cop pulling off his hat

-Trini lets them in-" Sorry about the miss I have not finshed cleaning up after my bother and sister yet." said Trini closes the door

"Your parents were in an accident." said the Cop with a sad look on his face

"What are they ok? What hapened? asked Trini franticy

"No there not ok." said the Cop looking at Trini

-Trini stops dead still - "What do you mean?" asked Trini

" They were killed on impact miss..I'm so very sorry." sorry

"This isn't happing they can't be they just can't." said Trini starting to cry

" We would like you to come down to the station to confirm." said the Cop

"I... i can't." said Trini

"You know anyone else who can?" Asked the Cop

"No." said Trini crying

"I'll leave u alone then miss." said the Cop

" I can't leave my sistoer and brother there just Four." said Trini finshing what she was going to say before

"You can bring them." said the Cop

"I can't drive either i just got out of the hospital two weeks ago."said Trini

"We can drive you." said the Cop

"Ok." said Trini going up stairs and getting the twins diper bages and wakes them up making them cry-

"Shh its ok." said Trini

" We want mommy and daddy." said Ami and Zack togerther yelling and cring at the top of there lungs

"Hey its me its ok its sissy." said Trini

" Mommy." said Ami

" No babe its not mommy." said Trini picking them both up and covers them with a blankit

" I WANT MY MOMMY!"yelled Ami

"Mommy is gone Ami So is Daddy." said Trini

"NOOO!!"yelled Ami

-Trini sets them both down and trys to keep from crying-" I promise you two that i'll take care of you ok."said Trini

- the Twins just keep crying Trini can't hold back any longer just holds them and crys to-

- the Cop helps them to the police car-

-At Jason's house-

- Rocko pulls up at Jaon'a house and goes and knocks on his door-

-Jason opens his door up- "What's up?" asked Jason

"Have you seen the news man?" asked Rocko

"Nope bro." said Jason

-Rocko pushes past and turns on the Tv-

" That reack was trini's mom and dad man." Said Rocko

"Oh shit!" said Jason looking at the tv

"They did not make it. I was on my way to see ifi i could help and the cops were driving off but there was no one in the house." said Rocko

Ash: lets go." said Jason geting his jackit and they walk out the door

- 30 later Trini siting at home see's some one pull up but just sits there drinking when some one knocks on the door-"Come in

-Jason walks in and see's Trini siting there drink as fast as she can poor the licker into a glass-"Trini stop." said Jason closing the door and walking forward

"Why?" asked Trini looking up at Jason

"Becouse that's not the way to get rid of problems." said Jason

-Trini sits it down-" I don't know what else to do." said Trini with tears in her eyes

-Jason sits down and takes the drink away from Trini and hugs her-

"I'm not going to wake up am I?" asked

"No babe." said Jason -huging her "tight-

"I was soo mean to them." said Trin

"They knew you loved them Tri." said Jason

"But i was the reason they were fighting what am i supost to do? i'm all they got and they were talking about putting them in foster care." said Trini

"Well Tri you said urself you didn't want kids." said Jason

"I know but there all i got to." said Trini laying her head on Jas shoulder and goes to sleep

-shortly after Jason falls asleep holding Trini in his arms-

-Trini woken up by crying and gets up to investagate-

-Jason gets up-

"What's wrong?" asked Trini

"I'm gonna help you." said Jason standing up the Twins are crying said Jason walking that way

"You don't have to." said Trini

"I insist." said Jason

"Ok there down here goes down the hall in the guest room." said Trini walking down the hall with Jason be hind her

-Trini walks in the room-" Hey what's wrong?" asked Trini walking over to there beds

"Yea you to ok?"Asked Jason

"Hungy." said the Twins

"We can fix that." said Jason picking Ami up

"We?" said Trini

"Yeah as in feed them food." said Jason

-Trini picks up Zack-" But you said we." said Trini

"Yeah as in we feed them." said Jason

-Trini shakes head and goes into the kitchen and puts Zack in the high chair-

-Jason sits Ami in her high chair-

"Why are you doing this?" asked Trini looking over at Jason

" To help." said Jason looking back at Trini

"But why/" asked Trini

"Becouse your my friend." said Jason

"If you felling sorry for me you don't have to i don't deserve it." said Trini

"I still dont agree with what your gonna do but you are still a good friend." said Jason

:-Trini sighs and makes them some hot ceral and puts maple flavering in it-

-Jason looks at it like its nasty-

"They like it." said Trini smiling at the look on Jason's face

"It looks gross." saud Jason

"I know sets in front of them there ya go." said Trini

- Makes a face-"Don't like cereal sissy." said Ami

-Zack is plays in his making Jason laugh

"What do you want Ami?" asked Trini

"Nanners." said Ami

-Trinigoes in the kitchen and gets her some nanners and brings them back and gives them to Ami-

- laughs-" That don't look much better then the other" said Jason

"YAY!!" said Ami as she eats

"Looks like im going to have another job." said Trini

"What ts that?" asked Jason

"I don't know yet." said Trini

"Um ok," said Jason

"What?" asked Trini not sure what he meant by that

"Nutting." said Jason

"Yeah fighers not that you care but i'm a dancer." said Trini

"Huh said Jason looking confused

" That's my job a i'm a dancer." said Trini

" A dancer." said Jason

" Yeah." said Trini

-Jason just sits there and says nutting-

" Not that kind of dancer." said Trini looking at Jason and waits for a responce

"Oh then what kind?" asked Jason

"You'll just laugh." said Trini

"No I will not." said Jason

"A rocket there I said it." said Trini

"A rocket?" asked Jason

"Why are you repeting every thing i say?" asked Trini

"I'm not." said Jason

"Yeah that's what i do." saud Trini

" Ok." said Jason

"Ok what's that look for?" asked Trini

" Nutting." said Jason

"Ami your spost to eat them not ware them." said Trini

-sticks out her tongue- "I can if i want to." said Ami

"Oh come here you you to ceral face." said Trini pickig them both up

"NOOO dont wanna go!" nyelled the Twins

"Yep bath time and them im going to hang ya up side down from your toe nails to let you dry." said Tri

: -Ami cries cuz it scares her-

"Hey its ok i was just playing." said Trini trying to calm her down

"Your mean sissy." said Ami

"Oh really." said Trini as she starts tickleing her " am i still mean?" asked Trini

"Stop." said Ami threw giggles and Trini stops and gets grabed from behind

"And just what do you think yuu doin mr. turns around to find out it was Zack aww come here bud im sorry ." said Trini

-Zack turns around and runs off-

"I can't do this ." said Trini sighing

"What happened?" asked Jason

"I was playing with Ami and i got jumped on form behind and i thought it was you and i told who i thought was you to let go and i turned around and it was Zack and i tried to tell him that i was sorry and he ran off." said Trini sighing

" Poor guy." said Jason

"I can't do this." said Trini looking up at Jason

" Sure u can Tri." said Jason

"No i can't i'm not not mom." said Trini

"Tri you dont have to be your mom."Said Jason

" I'm in way over my head here i don't know what to do or were to turn." said Trini

"No your not Tr." said Jason

"How can you say that?" adked Trini

"Becouse you have to be there for them." said Jason

: "Haven't you been watching."said Trini flusterated

"So you run into probs along the way." said Jason

"What if i really mess up?" asked Trini

"I don't know." said Jason

"You really think that i can do this?" asked Trini looking up at Jason

" I do." said Jason

"Ok i'lll try again." said Trini

"Ok." said Jason

:-Trini goes to the room-" Zackie bude why did you run away?"Asked Trini seting next to him

"I was scared and you told me to let go your mean." said Zaackie

"I thought you were Jason Zackie if i new it was you i would have never did that." said Trini

"Well why be mean to Jason hes been nothin but nice to you sissy?" asked Zackie

"Its a long story bude ... why were you scared there's no one in the house that will hurt you." said Trini

"Uh he's scary." said Zackie

" What does he look like?" asked Trini

"He's yellow." said Zackie looking up at Trini scared to death

N/A well there you have it there's the next chapter i hope that you u like it if so please up date and if you like this story try my other ones you might find somethingthat you like in them as well this is Hermione sighing out enjoy


	12. the surprise attack

Disclaimer: i do not own the Power Rangers

Surpise Attack "yellow." said Trini "Uh huh." said Zackie

-Trinie here's a crash in the living room-  
"Oh no." sai dZackie

"leasen to me i want you to hid and don't come out untill i say so ok." said Trini loking at Zackie "Otay." said Zackie runing and hiding like he was asked - Trini walks down the hall to see Jason fighting with a fermelar face -

"Get Ami and go!!"Said Jason kicking goldar

"I'm not leaving you." said Trini

"GET HER AND GO!!"Yelled Jason

-Trini pickes up Ami and goes back and gets Zackie -

"Zackie." said Trini -Zackei runs straight to Tri she picks him up and goes out the back door were scorpina appears

-Trini starts backing way holding Ami and Zack close-

"I've come to finish your family off Trini," said Scorpina

"Your not going to get any were near them." said Trini "That didn't stop me from killing your parents." said Scorpina as she smirked evilly

"Your not going to get near them." said Trini "Just try and stop me Trini." said Scorpina

"I can do that." said Trini "Oh and who will watch them." said Scorpina pointing to the babies

Tri takes off her neckless in the shap of a pintagram and hands half to each baby stay together," said Trini "Sissy no!!said the badies as they starts cryingthe

"Its ok trust me." said Trini

-They just cry-

-Trini Turns back to scorpina-

Squatt!! Baboo!! get em!!"said Scorpina knocking Trini down on the ground

-Trini reaches for the twins to protect them with her body Scorpina drags her back and squatt and baboo get the babies

"No Ami Zack put the peacies of the neckless together its just like mommy's put it together." said Trini

-they dont understand what their sister is talking about-

-Trini fights with scorpna and runs up to the twins to just be pulled back by her hair once more by Scorpina

-with Kim and the other rangers-

"Kim we have a problem." said Tommy looking up at Kim "What ya mean Tommy?"Asked Kim

"There's an ambush at Tri's Jas needs our help." said Tommy "I'm there." said Kim getting up and they teloport out to Tris house

"Me and sha will take on Scorpina and you guys get golilocks." said Kim

"Right." they said as they split up

"you be careful." said Tommy stopping and turning to look at Kim

"we will." said Kim as she and sha run off to find Scorpina and Trini fighting

-Trini does not see kim and sha come up-

"let them go squatt and baboo." said Kim as she ran toward them sha right behind her

-Ami and Zackie cries and reaches for Kim and Sha-  
-Kim runs foreward flip and grabs Ami-

-Sha fallows Kim and gets Zack-" Hi there it ok." said Sha trying to calm him down "Sha take the babies somewhere safe Tri too." said Kim

"What about you?" asked Sha

"I'm gonna distract ScorpinaSha watch for squatt and baboo Tri u hold the twins and Sha will cover ya." said Kim

"Ok." said Trini as she takes the twins

"Now go." Kim runs foreward flips and kicks Scropina

-A few minutes later-" we are done here." said Scorpina shimering out

"HA thats right run scaredy cats!!"Yelled Kim

-Tommy runs up-"Oh think god your ok." said Tommy holding Kim close "You dont have to worry about me." said kim smiling

"I know but i do. Jasman are you ok? he askedlooking over at him

"Yeah you guys came just in the knick of time." said Jason

"Z Told me what was going on so we came right over." said Tommy "Thank goodness for Z." said Jason looking over at Tommy and Kim

"Yeah lets get out of here and check on the kids and Tri they were ambused wail they were trying to get to safty." said Tommy looking at Jason

"lets go!!" said Jason with a warried look on him face

-At sha's apartment-  
"Shhh its ok you two." said Trini holding Ami and Zackie "Sha Where are ya?"asked Kim on the other end of Sha's comunicator

"At my apartment." said Sha

-Trini is rocking the Twins when they teloport in-  
"You ok?" asked Jason walking over

"Yeah i thank so my chest hurts a little but i think its ok." said Trini looking up at Jason "Did they follow you?" asked Jason

"No i don't think so." Should we be warried?" asked Trini "I don't know." said Jason

"They can stay as long as they need to." said Sha walikg up to Jason and putting a hand on his shoulder "Hey Kim you got some string?" asked Trini knowing that Kim always came with every thing and the bath room sink in her purse "Huh?" asked Kim not sure of what she heard

"You know string or riben that i can use." said Tini "Oh yeah i have some string." said Kim handing her the string

-Tri takes it and puts the peaces of neckless on to peaces of string-

Here these are for you said Trini looking at the Twins and putting the necklesses around there necks

"Its what's left of my morphor power." said Trini "Cool." said the Twins together as they look at what there sister just gave them

"Keep them on and you'll be safe." said Trini

"Ok sissy." they saylooking up at Tri

"I love you guys." said Trini hugging them "we wuv you too." they say hugging there sissy tight

- Tri holds them till they all fall asleep-

N/A thats it for this Chapter for tho's that want to read it please do but for thooughs that do not want to that think that its bad this is my story if you don't like its thats fine just read something eles 


	13. An eye opener

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers

"Kim you sure that you are ok somehting wrong?" asked Tommy

"I'm fine." said Kim

"You don't look fine."said Tommy

"I am." said Kim getting up and walking a step foreward then faints

"Shit Kimie can you here me?"Asked Tommy getting beside her -Tommy starts to panic when Kim does not say anything- "come on Kime talk to me. Jason!! " yelled Tommy about ready to cry

"What is it bro?" asked Jason walking in the room

"Something is wrong with kim." said Tommy "Oh man what happened?" Asked Jason nelles down next to him

"I don't know she just fanted." said Tommy "Oh man." said Jason

"what do i do?" asked Tommy looking like hes' going to cry

"Tri come here please." said Jason

-Tri walks into the living room-

"Tri somethings wrong with Kim could you see if theres anything you can do?"asked Jaso

"What am i supost to do?" asked Trini

"I don't know." said Jason

"I got an idea i don't know if it would work though." said Trini "Ok." said Tommy

"Got any licker or something sha?" asked Tri

"yeah." said Sha not sure were Trini is going with this

"let me see it." said Trini -Sha gives it to her-

-Tri beens down next to Kim and waves it under her nose- "Kim wake up you are missing a seale at Catos."said Trini

"What? Huh?" said Kim -sitting up

"I thought that would work."said Trini making Kim laugh -Trini stands back up and takes the bottle with her-

" What happened?" Asked Kim

"You fanted on me you sure your ok?" asked Tommy "Yeah I feel fine." said Kim

"I don't know about that." said Tommy "I know when somethings wrong with my body Tommy." said Kim

-sighs- "Ok but any more strang stuff and your going to the Dr." said Tommy "Ok." said Kim

-Jason helps her up-"Oh and there's no sele Tri just said that to get you to come to." said Jason "Awww." said Kim

"youll have to take that up with her." Said Jason

"Is my mom still at the house?" asked Kim

"Yeah honey she is." said Tommy "Ok lets go i want to talk to her." said Kim

"Ok well see you guys latter." said Tommy "later if you need us." said Jason "Ok bye." said Tommy and they teleport home

-At Kim's House-

"Oh there you are we were wandring were you two were." said Kim's Mom "we had to run an errand." said Kim

"Oh I see."said Kim's mom "yeah." said Kim

"Sweetie is every thing ok." asked Kim's mom "what you mean i am fine." said Kim

"Just looks like you have something on your mind thats all sweete." said Kim's mom

"oh." said Kim

-Tommy wells over and wispers in her ear-I thought you wanted to talk to her about somthing." said Tommy

"I changed my mind." said Kim

"Changed your mind about what sweetie ?" asked Kim's mom

"Nothing." said Kim

"You can tell me sweetie." said Kim's mom "Its nutting." said Kim walking out

-Follows her- "Kimberly what's going on?" asked her mom "Nothing Mom." said Kim

-Gets her by the sholder and turns her around- "I know better then that missy your talking to the person that raised you remember what's bothing you know you can tell me any thing." said Kim's mom "like I said mom its nothing." said Kim

"Then why do you look like your ready to cry?" she asked -Kim just walks away-

"Kim!"yelled her mom

-Kim gets in her car and goes to the gym-

-At Sha and Rocky's-

-Trini hears some one walk into the room and does not ecnolage them-

-A few minutes later Trinilooks up to see Jason-

"Isnt some one going to be wondering were you disapered to," asked Trini "Earth to Jason this is ground zero your clear to land any time now."said Trini after a few minutes "Oh sorry." said Jason snapping out of it

"Isnt some one going to be wondering were you disapered to?" asked Trini once again "Nah i told them im here." said Jason

"Oh."said Trini getting quite -Jason says nothing just sits there-

"What." said Trini "Nuthing." said Jason

"I really don't want to be here." said Trini "Why not?" asked Jason

"I don't know just want to be home i guess. are you ok "Yeah im fine." said Jason

"Oh well i finly got thing one and thing two to take a nap." said Trini making Jason laugh waht's so funney she asked looking up at him "What you just said." said Jason

"Oh grons my back is killing me." said Trini "You gonna be ok?" askd Jason

"Yeah i think so just not used to battling any more i guess." said Trini -Jason says nuthing just looks at her-

"They didn't tell you i take it." said Trini "Didnt tell me wut?" asked Jason

"Never mind." said Trini "Ok." said Jason

"Its just that they almost got Ami and Zack." said Trini

"Well they didnt Tri." said Jason

"I know but still." said Trini "We stoped them Tri." said Jason

bearly." said Trini -Jason says nuthing just looks at her-

"Why are you looking at me like that its the truth." said Trini "Im glad you have faith in our friends." said Jason angerly

"I did not say i didn't." said Trini

"thats basically what you said" glard Jason

"It was to close." said Trini

"What ever Trini." said Jason cousing Trini to get up

"Im leaving." said as she walked towards the door "Dont bother i'll leave." he said walking past her to the door and opening it

sighs "Wait don't go im sorry." said Trini

look im sorry too." siad Jason walking away from the door i shouldnt have been so mean

"Me either.Its just i thiought that i was just coming back for kim and Tommy and then go on back to things like be fore then all this happens." said Trini

"I know its rough." said Jason

"you have no idea." said Trini "But itll get better." said Jason

"How?" aslked Trini "I don't know but things get better." said Jason "It don't seem like it." said Trini huging Jason "I know." said Jason hugging her back

-kisses him on the check-" thanks for well um thanks." said Trini -laughs- "Um your welcome." he said

what's so funny/" aked Trini nothing ." he said "Uh huh you laughed it wasn't funny." said Tini "Sorry." said Trini

"Uh huh."said Trini as she gets up and starts to walk out the door

"Where are you going?"asked Jason

"For a walk." said Trini "Oh ok." said Jason

-Trini walks to the gym and see's Kim-" Hey got room for one more?" asked Trini "sure." said Kim moving over and letting Trini set down

"So what's up?" asked Trini "Nothing much," said Kim

"Yeah same here. just trying to surt things out." said Trini "Oh really?" asked Kim

"yeah." said Trini sighing

"So What brings ya?" asked Kim

"Hard to think with people watching me like im going to break," said Trini 


End file.
